You Can't fall in love at 11, can you?
by Clowie
Summary: Follows Ron's story from PS till HBP and beyond. It is the tale of his developing feelings for Hermione and what happens when he, eventually, acts on them. Fairly fluffy but not that bad. ENJOY! Rated M for later on. Disclaimer: Dont own anything.
1. The first year, the first feeling

You can't find true love at age 11, can you?

**Chapter 1**

The sun crept through a small window covering the face of the young freckly boy who was desperately trying to maintain his grasp on sleep. As the bright light illuminated his face he crinkled his face into a most disgruntled look and quickly hid his head under the pillow. All he wanted was a few more minutes of peace before he had to face the day. Yet his peace was about to be disturbed as his mother decided it really was time that he got up.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT," Mrs. Weasley bellowed up stairs startling the boy who immediately sat up, rubbing his eyes wearingly. He looked down at his watch and, upon seeing that he really had slept in, jumped up and threw on the nearest clothes he could find, pausing to flatten his hair in the mirror and examine himself. His sparkling blue eyes were half closed as he fought with them to keep them open, his bright red mop of hair was sticking out in all directions, the nose in the middle of his face looked oddly out of place as it seemed almost too big to fir, he had freckles covering every inch of his slightly podgy face and he couldn't have been more then five foot. In short he looked like Weasley. Not really caring about his appearance he grabbed the brush, making a final attempt to tame his hair, and walked down stairs to breakfast.

"There you are Ron, we all thought you were going to sleep through and miss the train," Mrs. Weasley said as she saw her son making his way down the last few stairs. Though she had a tendency to lose her temper a lot, she really was a very loving and caring woman and was always looking out for her kids. "Yeah little Ronnekins we would hate you to miss your first day at Hogwarts, wouldn't we George" said Ron's brother Fred, giving Ron a mischievous smile as he grabbed himself some more breakfast

"Yes Fred's right, you'd hate to miss the sorting. Though just watch your bum during that, mine's never really been the same since," added George, Fred's equally mischievous twin, as he sat next to his brother and ruffled the hair he'd only just managed to flatten minutes ago. "Oh hush boys, Ron don't listen to your brothers you'll have a marvellous time at Hogwarts. I know I did, best time of my life. They even have a subject dedicated to learning all about Muggles" said Mr. Weasley, a gleam in his eye, as he tried to sooth Ron's apparent nerves. Feeling slightly better, and noticing the abundant amount of sausages on the table, Ron sat down and began to eat his breakfast. He was terrified about going to Hogwarts and living away from home for such a long period of time. I mean sure he was excited about learning magic but what if he was sorted into a bad house or he failed every class or nobody liked him. Just thinking about all this made him feel slightly sick and he decided he was no longer hungry. For the rest of the meal he merely sat at the table and watched as everyone else enjoyed themselves and discussed how great it was to be going back to school.

A while later, having endured Mrs. Weasley yelling at everybody for not being ready and having Mr. Weasley finally get everyone and everything to King Cross Station, Ron was standing outside Platform 9 and 10 waiting to be told how to get to the Hogwarts Express. While his mum was desperately trying to organise everyone he saw a thin boy with out of control black hair and broken glasses of about his age start to advance towards them. "Excuse me, would you be able to tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" the boy asked his mum with a look of extreme embarrassment planted on his face.

"Of course dear," Mrs Weasley answered beaming at the boy, "Its Ron's first time too. I'll just let the older boys go through first and then you can see what you have to do. It's simple once you see how it's done. Percy, ready to go?" she asked, referring to Ron's oldest brother still at Hogwarts. Percy nodded and with a look of extreme professionalism strutted through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. After this Fred and George went through, though looking a lot less dignified yet still managing to do it with ease. Ron then said a final goodbye to his mum, who was now on the verge of tears, and his little sister Ginny, the only girl in the family and the only one still not at Hogwarts, and began to head towards the barrier himself. As he ran towards the barrier a thousand thoughts were cursing through his mind, most involving him not being able to get through and hurting himself as he hit the wall. Yet nothing happened and as soon as he touched the barrier he was through to the other side. After getting over the shock he looked up and was greeted by the sight of hundreds of happily chatting people, students and their parents, and a huge deep red train that was, obviously, the Hogwarts Express.

After finding his way through the crowd Ron stepped on to the train and began searching through the compartments for somewhere to sit. By the time he reached the end of the train he was starting to lose hope of finding somewhere and had a sudden urge to cry, an emotion entirely inappropriate for a boy. Yet then he saw the boy that had asked his mum for help and realised that he was in a compartment by himself so he decided that he would ask if he could sit with him. "Um everywhere else is full, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked as he opened the door to the compartment. The boy smiled and nodded his head so Ron sat down opposite him. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way," he said feeling embarrassed he hadn't introduced himself earlier

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," the boy replied with a smile. Ron's eyes grew wide upon hearing this. _The _Harry Potter was sitting with him. The boy that defeated You Know Who as a child was sitting opposite Ron Weasley. He couldn't believe that the boy who was his idol as a child was right there and was even talking to him. "Really?" he asked excitedly, "do you have the scar?" he finished, gesturing wildly to the other boys forehead, feeling like an idiot as he did so. Harry simply smiled and pushed his fringe up, revealing the lightning bolt scar that was idealised by thousands. After realising that he was staring Ron decided to ask Harry if he was excited about Hogwarts and after that the two boys became engrossed in conversation as Ron, feeling extremely proud that he knew something the Boy Who Lived didn't, told Harry all about the magical world that Harry was so foreign to.

Harry seemed equally excited about talking to Ron as Ron was about talking to Harry and even brought Ron and himself more food then they both could eat with the exuberant amount of money that he had. Ron's own family was rather poor, something he was very touchy about, so he was fairly embarrassed when Harry did this yet pleased at the same time, he hadn't really eaten as much breakfast as he would have usually enjoyed. Ron had just begun to enthusiastically explain the finer points of Quidditch, his favourite sport, to Harry when they heard a knock at their compartment door. He turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see a bushy haired, almost formidable looking girl dressed in full Hogwarts uniform standing at the door. For some reason Ron couldn't help staring at her and felt an unfamiliar squirming sensation in the pit of his stomach. She was completely enchanting; Ron thought to himself; she's absolutely beautiful. Upon this last thought though, Ron shook his head and tried to pay attention to what she was saying and learnt that her name was Hermione Granger. "And you are?" she asked looking directly towards Ron. Completely startled that she was talking to him and still chewing on a Chocolate Frog he found it difficult to speak yet "I'm Ron Weasley," somehow managed to come stuttering out of his mouth.

"Charmed" she replied, looking anything but, and started to walk towards the compartment door, "you have dirt on your nose, right there?" she finished and gestured to Ron as she rubbed her own nose and stalked out the door. For some reason Ron felt himself blush and immediately rubbed his nose feeling somewhat appalled that she had seen him looking so untidy. He didn't understand why he would care, he never had before, and then it struck him. Could he fancy her? But then he justified that he couldn't as she wasn't that pretty, she was a know-it-all and she was annoying. Then why did he feel so funny? He shrugged it of and did the only thing a young boy could do when they liked a girl, he said a nasty comment about her to Harry and decided he'd ignore her from now on. Ronald Weasley did not fancy a girl, particularly one like Hermione Granger.


	2. The feeling is getting harder to ignore

**Disclaimer: **I just realised that I never had a disclaimer on the last chapter. I don't own anything; if I did I'd be a billionaire and writing a novel of this.

**Chapter 2: The feeling is getting harder to ignore**

The first year went smoothly for Ron, well as smoothly as it can be having Lord Voldermort hunting down your best friend, and he was completely content when the summer started. The only thing that had ever so slightly got in his way was the fact that he was unable to stick to his resolution of not hanging around Hermione. It started out easy enough and he constantly teased and taunted her just to maintain the pretence that he didn't like her. But then Halloween had come and a troll came after Hermione in the girl's bathroom. Ron would never forget how worried, completely terrified and sick in the stomach he felt when he saw Hermione cornered by that troll, looking absolutely petrified herself. He had known that he had to do something and, upon remembering the spell that Hermione herself had snobbishly taught him earlier that day, immediately raised his wand and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa". He had saved her and he felt incredibly proud and, when she beamed up at him having realised she was out of danger, also felt that squirming feeling in his stomach again, yet dismissed it immediately as being purely out of mixture of hunger and being frightened.

After saving her life Hermione, Harry and Ron became inseparable and at the end of the year faced a giant wizard chess game, a strangling plant and killer keys together before Harry went on to face Voldermort, Ron having been knocked unconscious in the game of wizard's chess. Spending so much time with Hermione was a great thing in some aspects as Ron got to know her and realised she was a lot more then just a know-it-all, though this aspect came in handy when he needed help with homework, yet being with Hermione all the time did nothing to help Ron ignore the feelings he had when he was around her. Yet all in all Ron thought his first year went rather well, he had even passed his exams.

Ron's second year at Hogwarts had so far been just as eventful as the last with someone, the heir of Slytherin, holding a reign of terror over the school. Hermione, Ron and Harry had been busy doing everything they could to try and find the person capable for petrifying numerous muggleborns, in an attempt to wipe them out. The fact that Harry was suspected by the rest of the school was what was driving the trio even harder to try and find the culprit. After having a lazy Saturday relaxing and trying to eat as many chocolate frogs as was humanly possible Ron decided to make his way down to the Quiditch Pitch to watch the match that would occur that afternoon. He was halfway down the corridor when he ran into a very frightened and concerned looking Harry. Failing to notice that anything was wrong with his best friend, Ron chuckled slightly before saying "Harry mate, you didn't have to come get me I was already on my way down. Anyway aren't you supposed to be at the match?"

"No, I'm not worrying about that," Harry snapped looking disbelievingly at Ron and then, realising that Ron didn't know what had happened, regained his composure, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Hermione's been….she's been petrified," he finished in a low voice, looking like he was about to throw up. All of the colour drained from Ron's face upon hearing this dreadful news, he felt like his whole world was falling apart. If Hermione Granger, brilliant Hermione- the smartest witch in their year, had been petrified then what chance did the rest of them have?

"Why are we just standing around then Harry?" Ron yelled as he started to bolt towards the hospital wing, "we have to get to the hospital wing, NOW" he finished as he turned around to see a stunned Harry giving him a perplexed look.

"You coming or what?" he snarled and Harry begrudgingly followed in Ron's wake as Ron himself continued his mad dash to the hospital wing. He didn't understand why he was losing control; he hadn't meant to snap at Harry. But he felt like his whole world had come crashing down the moment he heard the words Hermione and petrified put together in the same sentence.

Why was he going mad? I mean sure Hermione was his best friend but he didn't remember feeling this devastated and empty when Harry was unconscious at the end of last year. Finally he found his way to the hospital wing and, after glancing frantically around for a minute or so, he saw Hermione and he rushed to her side, Harry following closely behind him. She looked utterly hopeless lying stiffly on the bed with her hand outstretched clinging to a small silver mirror. Ron felt a tear slide down his cheek as he sat down and held onto to her cold still hand, its coldness making his heart slowly break.

It had been a few weeks since Ron had heard the crushing news of Hermione being petrified. It was well past curfew and Ron found himself again in the hospital wing, like he had been every night since the incident, clutching Hermione's stiff, cold hand. He didn't know what it was the possessed him to be there every night with her but he felt as though it was his duty and he also couldn't stand not being with her. Ever since the incident Ron hadn't been his normal bubbly self. He was no longer loud and energetic and was not always laughing and joking. In fact he was constantly snapping at everyone and was being a right out prat. But he couldn't seem to help it, with Hermione not around he just didn't feel like himself. So here he was sitting next to a girl who had no clue he was there and whispering reassurances that she couldn't hear. "We're going to find out who did this to you, don't worry about that," he whispered as he, without really realising what he was doing, began to trace circles on her hand.

"I don't know how exactly but Harry and I will be able to, well hopefully anyway. You're bloody brilliant, you know. You've made it a right difficult task for us to try and figure this out without you," he continued, feeling like he had to get this all out even if she couldn't hear him.

"I…um…miss you Hermione. I miss you so much that it hurts. I don't know what it is that I'm feeling but it's so strong. I feel… I don't know what I feel" he finished rather lamely. He was finding it so much harder to ignore his feelings towards Hermione and he didn't even really know what they were exactly. Yet he did know they were something more then friendship and he also knew that he valued his friendship with her too much to risk it. So he hid them deep in his mind and, with one last wistful look at her lifeless form, he let go of her hand and walked out of the hospital wing.

He couldn't believe that his own sister, innocent naïve little Ginny, had been the one attacking the muggleborns. Not that she had done it intentionally, she was under the control of Lord Voldermort, yet it was still frightening to think someone like Ginny could, even unintentionally, set out to wipe out all the muggleborns. Thankfully Harry had saved her and Ron, as well as the whole Weasley clan, would be forever grateful. Ron felt his heart, a heart that had been heavily weighed down upon in the past few months, lighten and lift a little as he realised that, now that all this terror had stopped the teachers would be able to help those who were petrified, Hermione would wake up again. Almost as soon as this wonderful thought had popped into his head he turned around to see a positively beaming Harry walking towards him.

"Ron, the Mandrakes are ready. Hermione's going to wake up," he said excitedly. Ron smiled the first genuine smile he'd had for weeks, months even, and grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Then what the bloody hell are we waiting for, lets go see Hermione," as he ran, dragging Harry, to the hospital wing, a place that was now far too familiar for comfort. When he reached the hospital wing he searched frantically for Hermione until he spotted a glimpse of a bundle of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione!" he yelled, a smile covering his entire face as he raced over to her. He reached her and, for the tiniest moment, they moved forward as if about to hug yet, for some strange reason, they both drew back as a feeling of awkwardness set upon them. Ron regained his composure and offered his hand,

"It's great to have you back, Hermione" he added sincerely as she shook his hand. Ron was unsure as to why he felt so shy all of a sudden and why he couldn't give Hermione a friendly hug, while Harry did so without hesitation. That feeling was back again and it was getting harder to ignore.

**Author Note:** I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I haven't had many reviews and if you hate it review anyway cause constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. It continues to grow

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, you guessed it I own absolutely nothing.

**Chapter 3: It continues to grow, hiding seems impossible**

Ron had thought that this year, his third year at Hogwarts, might actually go smoothly. Yet, as had occurred on numerous occasions before, he had thus far been proven wrong and this year had, so far, been even more hectic then the last two. Sirius Black, a man who had ruthlessly murdered twelve innocent people with one curse, was on the loose and was coming after Harry, he's own godson. Ron was sure that Harry must be going through hell at the moment knowing that his godfather, his parents best friend, had been the person who had betrayed his parents and was the reason they were dead. Not only this but this mad man had escaped from jail to try and find Harry so he could kill him as well. the only thing Ron knew was that this year was shaping out to be more dramatic and more eventful then the last. His best mate was been pursued by a mad mass murderer, the third year was proving to be the hardest academic wise and his feelings for Hermione were growing and growing.

* * *

He couldn't believe it when she bought that ruddy cat, if you could even call that monster a cat. The worst part was that the hideous orange monster had eaten his pet rat, Scabbers. He was beyond furious at her; he hated her and that feral cat. Not only had that _thing_ eaten his pet but she, goody- two-shoes Hermione Granger, had told Professor McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt. _Bloody Harry gets bloody everything_ had been Ron's first thought when he learnt that his best mate had received that state of the art broom. Yet he had quickly realised that, with Harry being his best mate, he would be able to use this phenomenal broom as well and was extremely excited about the prospect of actually riding a Firebolt. Now he was mad, more then mad. He was the angriest he had ever been and at Hermione, his other best friend and the girl that he thought he actually fancied. _Fancy Hermione, the know-it-all, goody-two-shoes and absolutely mental Hermione, what was I thinking? It was obviously a momentary lapse of judgement. I DON'T, COULDN'T, WOULDN'T ever fancy Hermione Granger_, Ron thought to himself as he stood completely silent, face turning the brightest shade of red and hands curling into tight fists, as he listened to Hermione's reasons for dobbing in Harry.

"I was only trying to protect you Harry, honestly you would think playing Quidditch was more important then your safety," Hermione cried in a desperate attempt to justify what she had done.

"Protecting Harry? PROTECTING HARRY?" Ron yelled incredulously as he began to close in on her, "what makes you think Harry needs _your_ protection. Bloody hell Hermione the broom was a gift. It wasn't exactly going to kill Harry," he snarled at her as he stepped threateningly towards her.

"How can you say it couldn't have hurt Harry, Ronald? Sirius Black, mass murderer, is on the loose and _he_ wants to see Harry dead. It is…."

Ron could tell that she was still talking but, for some unexplainable reason, his brain switched off and all he could see was her eyes, those alluring brown pools so full of passion, sparkling at him with each word she uttered. He couldn't help but notice that her hair, still as bushy as ever, had gone static, spraying out in all directions, and that her cheeks had gone the most appealing shade of red. For some strange reason he had the sudden, crazy, desire to lean forward and… he didn't really know what exactly it was he wanted to do but that squirming feeling was back again, stronger then ever. _What the bloody hell was that?_ Ron thought to himself, _did I just want to kiss Hermione?_ He shook his head to try and clear it and tuned back in to what Hermione was saying, but she wasn't saying anything. Instead she was running towards the girls' dormitory, tears streaming down her face. Ron felt a strange twinge in his heart as he saw her bushy head disappear from sight. He turned to see Harry giving him a small weary smile before he headed towards their dormitory.

"You coming, mate?" Harry called from the bottom of the stairs snapping Ron out of his stupor. He nodded before slowly making his way towards the dormitory.

_

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and the sun was shining over Hogwarts. Ron was sitting lazily against the Golden Trio's favourite oak tree next to his two best friends, just relaxing as they contemplated the upcoming exams. He was just edging towards sleep when his peace was disturbed by Harry rising from the ground and announcing "I've got to go to Quidditch practice. The last game against Slytherin is in less then a week!" as he practically galloped towards the Quidditch Pitch._

"_Blimey, he was in a hurry" Ron exclaimed as he too sat up, shaking his head as he stared at the retreating figure of his friend. _

"_I don't understand how he can dedicate so much of himself to a stupid sport and spend so little time on his homework" Hermione replied in a disgruntled tone, clearly extremely unimpressed. Ron turned to face his other best friend laughing, "God Hermione, just relax a little alright. His just having some fun," Ron said as he rolled his eyes and laying himself back down on the ground. _

"_I guess your right, Ron" She sighed. This sentence caused him to immediately sit up and look at Hermione, a quizzical expression plastered on his face, to see that she is edging closer to him, bitting her lip. _

"_Did you…did you just say that I was right, Hermione," he asked feeling totally confused. She nodded, shifting even closer to him, "Sometimes Ron, you make perfect sense. I…well what I mean to say is…I think your perfect," she said, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. Ron wasn't sure what was happening but he saw her getting closer and closer, his eyes widening and heart swelling with every inch she moved forward, until he suddenly, completely unexpectedly, felt her lips coming crashing onto his………_

Ron woke with a start and immediately brought his hand to his lips, feeling for… well whatever would still be there if the kiss had been real. _What was that dream about?_ he thought as he stumbled out of bed, _why would I dream about kissing Hermione? I __**don't**__ fancy her… or do I?_ and with that utterly confused final thought he shook his head and tried, failingly, to think of something, anything, else. _I mean Hermione's one of my best mates… well not so much at the moment… but I couldn't have just had a __**romantic**__ dream about her. Must have been someone else… yeah someone that looks like Hermione, that must be it,_ he thought as he made his way down to breakfast and, though not entirely comforted by this thought, put the issue of the dream to the back of his mind. _I will just avoid Hermione for a while, yeah that'll be easy enough_, was Ron's last thought before he tucked into his breakfast.

* * *

"What do you want Hermione," Ron snarled as he looked up from his Charms essay to see that Hermione was standing over him. He instantly regretted his harsh tone the second he saw the tears dripping down her cheeks. He wasn't exactly angry with her any more, Harry had finally received his broom back and it still worked perfectly, yet he still hadn't actually forgiven her for the incident, or for her cat killing Scabbers for that matter, so he wasn't exactly on speaking terms with her. Yet, after the dream, he found it very hard to be around her and not feel that squirm in his stomach he was now so used to. His way of dealing with this was to yell at her, ignore her and tease her at every available opportunity. Yet the feeling, which had become even stronger after that dream, was almost impossible to ignore and seeing her upset made him want to wrap his arms around her and protect her from everything.

"Oh Ron, it's horrible they're… they're going to execute Buckbeak. Hagrid just told me and… I don't know what to do to try and appeal the decision. I can't do it… I've tried everything," she said despondently, having ignored Ron's harshness, as even more tears began spilling out of her chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I will help you with the appeal. We will save Buckbeak together," Ron answered defiantly, feeling ashamed for not helping her earlier and for having ignored her for so long.

"Oh Ron, thankyou so much," she sobbed and she threw herself into his arms. Feeling fairly shocked at first, Ron hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. A pleasurable feeling was cursing through his body and Ron wondered why he had never hugged Hermione before. He was perfectly content with his current position till it dawned upon him that he shouldn't feel so many…sensations while hugging a friend and he quickly moved away.

"It's alright, 'Mione" he replied softly, giving her a lopsided grin, before his eyes widened at what he had just said. She just smiled and turned to go up to her dormitory, oblivious to the nickname Ron had just given her. _Did I just call her 'Mione?_ Ron thought as he headed towards his own dormitory, _why would I call her 'Mione?_ With that perplexing thought Ron drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Note: **So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Review or flame away. Cheers!


	4. Passion is at the heart of love and hate

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I am J. K Rowling but you can call me Jo. Nah just jking, I'm a no talent hack who write merely for my own enjoyment and own absolutely nothing.

**Passion is at the heart of both love and hate- so what is this?**

Ron _hated _Harry. He loathed him, despised him and wished he was dead, or at least this was what Ron told himself. He couldn't _actually_ hate Harry, as after all he was his best mate, but he was extremely jealous of him. _Bloody git gets absolutely everything! He's already the Boy- Who –Lived but oh no that isn't enough he has to become a hero in the bloody Tri-wizard Tournament as well, _Ron thought as he tossed and turned in his bed, _you'd think that he'd tell his best mate that he knew how to get past the age restriction. He knew how much I wanted to get into it… We obviously weren't as good mates as I thought. Well done Ron, wrong again. I'll show him… doesn't deserve my friendship…bloody great prat._ His thoughts continued on this track for the rest of the night as he tried, failingly, to go to sleep. His supposed best mate had entered himself into the Tri-wizard Tournament without telling him, his idol Viktor Krum was at Hogwarts and he couldn't even get his autograph and Hermione had been constantly snapping at him. So far Ron's fourth year was going horridly.

* * *

Ron was content, relaxed and… completely and utterly confused. He was no longer on speaking terms with Harry, the boy he had been best friends with since they had met on that fateful first train ride to Hogwarts, yet he wasn't depressed like he was sure he should be. He did miss Harry, missed talking to him, playing Quidditch with him and beating him in Wizard's chess. Yet he was enjoying just hanging out with Hermione, getting to know her on a deeper level and becoming closer to her. He was slightly, the smallest bit, jealous of the fact that Hermione was still friends with Harry, even though he was ignoring him. He knew it wasn't his place to tell her who she could and couldn't talk to but he wanted to have her completely on his side, not stuck in the middle between him and Harry. The only thing he wasn't entirely happy about when it came to spending time with Hermione was the amount of time he was now spending in the library, which was where he was currently located. He was sitting next to Hermione, pretending to do his Potions homework, while silently staring at her, turning to look at his blank parchment whenever she turned his way. 

"Honestly Ronald, you haven't even put a dent in your Potions assignment. Stop staring into space and do your work," she scolded him for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"Blimey 'Mione, maybe I could do it if you'd help me out a bit," he responded, giving her his most charming lopsided grin. She simply rolled her eyes and went back to working on her own essay.

_Merlin she's beautiful when she's concentrating, _Ron thought to himself before he shook his head, clearing away his thoughts, and began to try and concentrate on his essay. He was just starting to get into the flow of his essay when he felt something warm rest against his knee. A strange, rather pleasurable, feeling was shooting up his leg through his body, making him tingle in all sorts of places. He looked down to see what was causing this sensation, praying that it wasn't a spider, his eyes widening when he saw that it was Hermione's thigh, pressed ever so slightly against his. He was unsure what to do so he looked up to see a small smile playing on the corner of her lips, she wasn't moving her leg away and he wasn't going to move away either.

* * *

"This is bloody brilliant. Whose stupid idea was it to have a ball in the first place?" Ron grumbled to Harry as they headed up to the Gryffindor common room. After finally coming to his senses and realising that Harry hadn't willingly entered the Tournament, he and Harry had gone back to being best mates. While it was great having Harry back, ever since they had all started hanging out again Ron and Hermione had gone back to the bickering, forever on the verge of crumpling, friendship they had had before, the one neither of them had wanted to return to. 

"I'm with you, mate. I hate dancing," Harry said, as the two boys continued their slow shuffle towards the dorms. They walked past a cluster of girls who, upon seeing Harry and Ron pass them, burst into a fit of giggles, batting their eyelids flirtatiously.

"How are you supposed to get one of them on their own anyway?" Harry asked gesturing to the girls, "They seem to always travel in packs." Ron didn't know the answer so he merely shrugged and the two remained in a companionable silence for the rest of their journey. Ron had been thinking about this himself since the announcement of the Yule Ball, not so much how to ask someone but whom he would ask. _Maybe I could ask Hermione…but how would I do that without her thinking I fancy her. I don't want her to think it's a date… even though I want it to be a date. Blimey this is hard_, he thought, trying desperately to think of a solution. _I know, I can make it sound like we're going as mates. Yeah that'll work,_ he smiled to himself at this last thought as he lay down on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

"This is getting urgent Harry, we need to find someone to go with us," Ron whispered to Harry as they sat down to eat their breakfast. There was only a week left until the Ball and they still hadn't found dates. Ron couldn't summon the courage to ask Hermione, he had been so close on so many occasions but for some reason the words just wouldn't escape from his lips. Since the announcement of the Ball he had only made one, albeit disastrous, attempt at securing a date. _Bloody Veela,_ he thought, shuddering, as he remembered the horrific incident of asking Fleur to be his date. _Bloody Harry, he should have told me she was a Veela then I might have been able to stay away from her._

"We should make a pact. By the end of the day both of us will have dates, alright?" Harry suggested, he to was worried about the impending Ball. Ron nodded enthusiastically and continued to eat his breakfast. Then he noticed Hermione sitting across from him and a surge of courage told him that this was it, he had to ask Hermione now.

"Oi 'Mione! You're a girl," he said, regretting those words the second he'd uttered them but maintaining his confident façade all the same. Her head whipped up to face him as her eyes, looking a cold as ice, locked with his in a piercing gaze.

"Well spotted," she spat at him, her eyes daring him to continue.

"Well…um…how bout you come with one of us to the Ball?" he asked, his voice slightly faltering, "I mean it's bad enough for a guy to go alone but for a girl it's just sad," he continued, inwardly cringing at the words leaving his mouth

"I WONT be going ALONE, Ronald" she screeched as she jumped out of her seat and slammed her book shut, "Honestly, just because it took _you _THREE YEARS to figure out that I was a girl doesn't mean that nobody else noticed. Just so you know, someone has already asked me and I said YES" she snarled as she stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron felt his heart drop. Hermione was going to the Yule Ball with someone else. He couldn't remember ever feeling this depressed, this depleted, this angry. _What bloody smarmy bastard asked Hermione to the ball?_ He thought, his face contorting with the rage he felt, _probably just wants her to help him with his homework or something. Ruddy git doesn't know 'Mione like I do. No one know her like I do, not even Harry. I'll get this prat._ Ron shook his head in order to clear it and try and maintain the pretence that he didn't care, that he could find someone better to go to this stupid Ball with. He turned to Harry, who was looking extremely confused after Hermione's outburst, and said, "She's bloody mental that one," as he motioned towards where Hermione had been and then continued to eat his own breakfast, while his heart was slowly breaking.

* * *

"How'd you get Parvati and Padma to go to the Ball with you two?" Seamus asked incredulously. It was a couple of days before the Ball and Harry had managed to secure Ron and himself dates with two of the best looking girls in the school. They were both nice girls and they were really attractive but still Ron was disappointed, he wasn't going with 'Mione and she wouldn't even tell him who she was going with. _Probably doesn't even have a date… just didn't want to go with a great git like you,_ he though solemnly to himself, feeling thoroughly depressed. 

"Animal magnetism," he responded confidently, wearing a fake smirk.

"Good on ya, mate" Seamus laughed as he got up, clapping Ron on the shoulder as he passed. The smile Ron had been holding for most of the week disappeared of his face as he sunk lower into his armchair, staring at Hermione who sat doing her homework across the room.

* * *

So far the Yule Ball was going horridly for Ron. His date had left him to go dance with someone else and the girl he was madly in love with was having a tremendous time with her date, Viktor Krum. _Ruddy great Bulgarian pumpkin head… who does he think he is all over 'Mione like that, _he thought as he saw the girl in question walking in his direction, a smile plastered on her beautiful face. Even though Ron was furious he couldn't help but think just how utterly gorgeous she looked. Her usually bushy brown hair tied up in elegant curls and her brown eyes shining with joy. The light pink periwinkle dress was flowing so gorgeously on her, making her look like a princess and all Ron wished for was to be able to be her prince. She had been talking for a while now, but he wasn't listening and then he heard her utter the word he now hated more than anything, _Viktor_. He immediately snapped to attention 

"Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet," he snarled, glaring at her

"What's got your wand in a knot," she asked, looking completely confused and somewhat hurt by his harsh words

"You're fraternising with the enemy, that's what," he snapped back. He no longer cared that he was hurting her and that he wasn't making sense. His heart was breaking and he wanted her to feel the same way. Their fight continued to grow, the intensity rising with each unforgivable comment uttered by each of them. It was by far the worse argument they had ever had, he wasn't even registering half the things they were saying anymore. Then she said it, a statement that gave him hope. Hope that she felt the same as he did, hope that not all was lost.

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to her dorm room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron was lost for words and uttered the only thing he could think of to a frightened looking Harry, "Well…that proves she completely missed the point", even though he knew that she had got it dead right. Harry just shrugged and headed up to bed while Ron stood, still completely bewildered, wondering if maybe, just maybe, Hermione liked him to.

**Author note:** So that's the Yule Ball for you. It's my longest chapter so far, YAY! Hope you enjoyed it and read and review. Cheers!


	5. The true strength of love

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing.

**Love requited is the best- so what's this?**

Voldermort was back. Even if no one believed Harry's story and even though there hadn't been any mysterious killings or anything that could be linked to his return, he was back and it wasn't only a matter of time before a war broke out. Though Ron hadn't seen his return with his own eyes, he had been comforting Hermione while they waited for Harry to exit the maze at the time, he knew that if Harry said Voldermort had returned then it meant he had returned, no questions needed to be asked. Ron believed Harry, it was a simple as that.

The summer holidays, though filled with tedious tasks, had been peaceful and Ron was enjoying himself, even though he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. He was staying at Grimauld Place, Sirius' home, and had been spending his whole holiday cleaning every room of the house in an attempt to make it liveable so it could be used as Headquarters. After school had ended his parents, two of the only people that believed Harry and Dumbledore's story, had informed him that they weren't going back to the Burrow. Instead they were going to help out the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organisation with the sole aim of bringing about the permanent downfall of Voldermort and his followers, and would be staying at its Headquarters. At first Ron had been beyond bored, cleaning toilets had never been an intriguing job, yet then Hermione had come to stay and his holiday had gotten significantly better. He hadn't seen Harry for over a month, he was incredibly worried about Voldermort and he was currently trying to scrub clean a room that had been so filthy that, at first, he couldn't see the floor yet for some reason he was happy, and he was certain it had do with the fact that Hermione was sitting beside him.

Something had changed in his relationship with Hermione, not a dramatic change but a subtle one. They were closer, less prone to bicker over everything and anything and they both seemed perfectly content in each others company. After the Yule Ball last year Ron had began to hope, in a way he had never allowed himself to before, that maybe she liked him the same way he liked…loved her. Yes Ron had finally admitted that he loved Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm that had been his best friend for four years, though so far only to himself. He had loved her before he even knew the meaning of the word and he loved her more then he had ever though it was possible to love one person, even when she was wearing and old jumper that didn't fit properly and was completely covered in dirt like she was now.

"Ron, could you pass me the cleaning fluid?" she asked, startling him out of his reverie,

"Sure thing, Mione" he said turning to her, taking in her dishevelled appearance, and passing her the cleaning fluid. _Merlin she's beautiful,_ he thought as he continued to stare at her. Her brown curls cascading gracefully down her back and her giant chocolate orbs lit with determination as she scrubbed ferociously at the wooden floor in a desperate attempt to make the dirt disappear, a beautiful light pink flush creeping onto her face as she worked. Then his eyes widened as he felt a familiar stirring in his lower region and, giving a quick excuse about needing the bathroom to Hermione, ran out of the room.

A few hours later, after Ron had rectified his…problem, Ron and Hermione finished cleaning the room. They stretched, smiled at each other and congratulated the other on a job well done. Ron faced Hermione, waiting for her so they could walk down to lunch together, and just as she stepped forward she tripped over the scrubbing brush in front of her, falling into his arms. Slightly startled by what had just happened, and by the fact that he had Hermione in his arms, Ron slowly began to lift Hermione up, each of his arms hooked under her elbows. He was thinking about saying something clever, joking about her clumsiness, but all thought evaporated from his mind as she looked up at him, their gazes looking. The chocolate pools of her eyes were sucking him in, clearing his mind. They stayed like that for a while, stuck in the eyes of the other, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Then Hermione tilted her face up, a look of expectation planted on her face. _What's happening,_ Ron thought worriedly, _does she want me to kiss her? Should I kiss her? I've never kissed a girl in my life, What if I can't kiss properly? What if she rejects me? What if I ruin our friendship? _His thoughts continued as he maintained eye contact. He decided to go for it, take the plunge, and slowly dipped his head towards hers. Their faces inching closer together as his eyes began to close…

"Ron, Hermione," Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs, breaking the moment, "lunch is ready." Ron instantly let go of Hermione, looking determinately at the floor

"You should be more careful next time. We don't want you to break a leg or anything," he muttered, still staring at the floor.

"Silly me, I shouldn't have left it on the floor anyway. I'm just going to wash up, I'll see you down stairs," she responded, her voice lacking emotion, as she ran from the room. _Stupid git, look what you've done now. She probably didn't even want to kiss you. She was just wondering when you'd let her go. You great bloody prat, you probably just ruined your relationship with Hermione forever, _he thought solemnly as he made his way down stairs, deciding to never mention what had just occurred to Hermione or anyone else ever again.

Harry eventually arrived at Headquarters and his presence allowed the awkwardness that surrounded Ron and Hermione to evaporate. Ron had completely understood why Harry had been so angry at them for not telling him anything about what was going on, he would have been furious as well. After the initial blow up Harry, much to Ron's relief, had calmed down and the Golden Trio had been soaking up the rest of the summer. Ron was thinking about his near kiss with Hermione, that thankfully had been ignored since, when he heard a tap tap tap on the window and he turned around to see a majestic grey owl sitting on his windowsill. He opened the window, untied the letter from the owl's leg and sent the owl on its way. It was his Hogwarts letter and Ron quickly undid the envelope, expecting to find the usual book list and a reminder that the Hogwarts Express and was surprised when a third slip of parchment slipped out.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I'm honoured to inform you that you have been selected as one of the prefects for Gryffindor. As a prefect you are required to meet the Head Boy and Head Girl in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express where they will lay out what is required of you. I, along with Professor Dumbledore, feel that you were the best candidate for this role and believe that you will put an enormous amount of effort into making sure you live up to the duty we have bestowed upon you. I'm sure you will do Gryffindor proud._

_Professor McGonagall_

Ron put the letter down, his eyes widening as the tiny red and gold badge fell into his palm. Still clutching the shining badge in his hand he heard the door open and turned around to see Harry standing behind him.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked upon seeing the look of utter shock plastered on Ron's face

"They…they made me prefect Harry. Why would they make me a prefect?" Ron stuttered, still completely in shock. He could see Harry automatically tense up, his jaw tightening, and he knew that he had said the wrong thing and was surprised that he hadn't thought of it before, they should have made Harry the prefect. Then a forced smile made its way to Harry's face as he took the little badge and said, "Congratulations mate, you deserved it." Ron was reaching out to take the badge back when a hysterical Hermione rushed through the door, the same badge clutched in her hand.

"Oh Harry, you got it! I knew you'd get it. Me too! I'm a prefect too!" she squealed, giving Harry a bone- smashing hug. Harry threw the prefect badge at Ron as he stepped away from Hermione, "It's not mine. Ron got prefect," he answered to Hermione's shock. She was saying something, apologising and stating that Ron had done many things that made him worthy of the title of prefect, but he couldn't really hear it. It was all lies anyway. _Of course she didn't think I'd be prefect. She's so perfect, so bloody brilliant and I'm just not good enough for her. She doesn't even think I could be a Gryffindor prefect for Merlins sake! She didn't want to kiss me. She never liked me that way, I was just being a great big oblivious prat,_ and other thoughts along this line were the only things running through his head.

Ron stared moodily at his food, it was the first time anyone had seen him not finish his breakfast. _Why did I sign up for the ruddy Quidditch team in the first place? I'm going to let the whole of Gryffindor down. Trying to impress 'Mione with my Quidditch skills, hah what skills. Why would she be impressed by me when she's seen that great bloody pumpkin head Krum play? I'm such a git_, he thought to himself as he continued to push the food back and forth across his plate.

"Ron, you have to eat," Hermione scolded from across the table, "honestly it's just a game. Don't worry about is so much," she added her voice changing to a soothing tone. Ron merely shrugged and continued to glare at his plate, stabbing the pieces of bacon viciously.

"Well, I'll see you down at the pitch," she sighed, "good luck Harry. Good luck Ron," she finished as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Ron gently on the cheek before she walked out of the Great Hall. Ron raised his hand to his cheek, feeling for where her soft lips had brushed his skin. _She's never done that before,_ Ron thought as a goofy smile crept onto his face, _Bloody hell that was wicked. I can't believe 'Mione just kissed me._ "She missed though," he whispered to himself as he began to walk towards the Quidditch pith, a new found bounce in his step and a dreamy expression spread across his face.

Ron couldn't think straight, he couldn't even really talk properly. But all he knew was he had to find a person called Hermione- whoever that was. _She sounds pretty_, he thought to himself as he ran through a long corridor trying to find a short girl with bushy brown hair. He didn't know who she was or why he had to find her, he didn't even really know who he was though he thought his name was Ron, but he just knew he had to. Some strange men with black capes were running at him shouting strange words that he didn't quite understand as the pointed sticks at him. It was then that Ron realised that he had one of those stick things in his hand and he pointed it towards one of the strange men with black capes and shouted the first word that came into his head, a word he didn't even think was a real word, "EXPELIARMUS." The strange man fell backwards, hitting his head on a strange glass case, as his stick thing fell out of his hand. _That worked well, _Ron thought, smiling, to himself as he continued to run down the never ending corridor. Then he spotted a wild bush of brown hair in front of him and he felt his heart lift. "Hermione!" he screamed as he ran towards her only to notice that she was unconscious and his heart, that had so recently been flying with happiness, dropped again and he felt tears creep into his eyes, trying to escape. Though he still didn't know who he was yet, nor did he know who Hermione really was, Ron knew that he loved her. He loved her and she was unconscious and didn't look like waking up. He felt his heart break as he stared into her chocolate orbs and realised she wasn't waking up, not yet anyway. He didn't know if she loved him back, didn't know if they were a couple, yet he knew that he loved this girl in front of him and that was enough.


	6. Time for some lust

**Author note: **Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy at school. Anyway there will be a second part to this chapter later but for now this will have to do. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter. Damn it!

Time for a bit of lust

The summer holidays were full of laughter, jokes and everything that brought about the allusion, for whatever short amount of time it would last, that everything was right with the world. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone knew that Voldermort had returned, after the fight at the Ministry there was no use denying that anymore, you would assume that the Weasley family was a normal family enjoying the time they spent with each other, not that this was all a charade to try and hide the fear that they were all feeling.

Ron was trying to make the most of this summer, spend as much time with his family as was possible, knowing that the future held no certainty. Yet his thoughts kept straying to his two best friends, Harry and Hermione. He would always worry about Hermione, he loved her with all his heart and he would do anything in his power to try and ensure her safety. She was, would always be, constantly on his mind. He worried about Harry, the Boy Who Lived, for the simple fact that he seemed to have the weight of the Wizarding World on his shoulders. Harry had lost so many important people in his life. Sirius, his godfather and the only real family he had, was now dead and he had never really known his parents. Ron, having never lost someone he loved, didn't see how one person could go through so much; lose so many people close to you. He couldn't see the justice and he knew that he would stick by Harry no matter what, he would die for Harry it was as simple as that. Thankfully both Hermione and Harry would be at the Burrow soon and Ron would be able to spend a few blissful days with them, without worrying, without homework and without Voldermort.

* * *

"Bloody Snape," Ron snarled as the walked out of the classroom, "What does Dumbledore think his doing making that great slimy git the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?" he asked incredulously. Harry merely shrugged, deeply locked in his own thoughts.

"Dumbledore knows what his doing Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "He wouldn't give Professor Snape the job if he didn't believe he was capable, honestly,"

"Blimey 'Mione, are you unable to say a bad word about a teacher! Dumbledore may be a brilliant wizard but you can't say he hasn't made mistakes, remember Professor Quirrel" Ron retorted turning to face Hermione. _Merlin why does she always have to look so bloody brilliant,_ he thought as he continued to stare at her, her eyes ablaze with passion, her cheeks flushing the slightest shade of pink and her hair spraying in all directions. He loved getting her riled up, loved seeing her get so passionate. He just wished that maybe, just maybe, she would one day get this passionate about him. _How can someone look so…snogable when they're yelling?_ He wondered and had a sudden urge to just lean forward and capture her lips with his own. Then he realised that she was waiting for him to speak, he'd have to try and maintain control of _that_ particular desire. Unsure what she had just said, and unsure about what they were arguing about in the first place, Ron simply stormed of and attempted to catch up with Harry.

* * *

Ron hated the fact that he wasn't allowed to go to all of Slughorn's parties. He hated the fact that Harry took pity on him and didn't go to the parties. But most of all he hated the fact that Hermione went to them and had a good time without him. Sure she had every right to be there, having fun without him, but to Ron this just didn't seem right. _I should just stop being a prat and find my Gryffindor courage and ask her out_, he thought to himself as he sat down to Herbology. He was seriously considering this thought when Hermione plopped down next to him, her thigh touching his and causing a jolt of energy to rush through his body. It was so hard to hear what she was saying when she was sitting so close to him, touching him, so Ron simply stared at her, absorbing her presence, her warmth. Then he heard two words that immediately grabbed his attention, _Slug Club_.

"The Slug Club," he snapped sarcastically, "what sort of name is that?"

"Honestly Ronald, I didn't invent the name. It's what Professor Slughorn calls it," she snarled back, turning angrily towards him.

"Well have fun your little party, maybe you should try and get together with McLaggen and then maybe Slughorn will make you both King and Queen Slug," Ron retorted, feeling slightly guilty about his harshness when he saw a flash of hurt pass through Hermione's face.

"We're allowed to bring someone and I was going to ask you," Hermione yelled back. This hit Ron like a tonne of bricks. _Is she asking me out?_ Ron though, in complete shock, _No she couldn't be, she couldn't want anything in a great bloody prat like me…… But maybe she is. Maybe 'Mione actually likes me_, his thoughts continued, a slight miniscule new found hope overcoming him.

"You were going to ask me?" he asked incredulously, his tonne soft and full of hope

"Yes I was, but if you'd rather I tried to "get together" with McLaggen…" she trailed of, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"No, I wouldn't," he whispered, wanting to say more when he heard a cough and turned around to see Harry sitting awkwardly on the other side of the table. Ron stole one last, blushing, glance at Hermione and then turned back to his work, filled with a hope he had never dared to have before.

* * *

He couldn't believe that Hermione didn't believe in him, didn't think he had it in him to win a Quidditch game by himself. _There I was thinking that she fancied me when she doesn't even think I'm capable of playing a simple game of Quidditch without assistance._ Ron thought glumly to himself as he and Harry continued their walk towards the dormitories. Ron had just won a Quidditch match, saved almost every single goal, and he was depressed and grumbling. It just didn't make any sense. _Why does Hermione have to make everything so difficult, I just won a Quidditch game for Merlin's sake and instead of celebrating I'm upset at a stupid girl. _Ron was completely absorbed in his thoughts, his ever confusing thoughts about Hermione, the girl he had always loved. Sighing, he turned into the shortcut towards the Gryffindor tower only to be shocked out of his thoughts by the site before him. Locked in a fierce embrace with his roommate, Dean Thomas, was none other then his baby sister, little naïve innocent Ginny. At this sight Ron lost control, a boiling pot of anger exploding inside him, and he began snarling at his little sister, unsure what he was saying or why he was even talking. He was sure that this wasn't just his natural brotherly instinct to protect Ginny; it was something deeper, something that drove him to scream out a torrent of abuse. He couldn't hear what was being said as he watched Ginny throw back at him what she was receiving, she had always been the feisty one- she was almost able to give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money with her steely eyed glare. But then something caught his attention and the words that came out of Ginny's mouth pierced him through the heart.

"Harry kissed Cho and Hermione kissed Krum. You're just jealous as you're the only one who hasn't had a proper snog!" she screeched at him, causing all the fire to leave Ron's eyes and his heart to shatter into a million pieces. He had finally been pushed over the edge.

The celebration party had been in full swing when Ron and Harry had finally made it to the Gryffindor common room and Ron was currently sitting silently staring at the fire, completely oblivious to the music and laughter surrounding him. _I can't believe I was such a git. Offcourse 'Mione would have kissed that ruddy pumpkin head. Him being an international Quidditch star and all. Why did I think she could ever fancy me when she could have the likes of Krum. Merlin I'm an idiot_, he thought glumly to himself as a solemn tear slid down his cheek. He was just about to get up and head towards his dormitory when he felt something warm on his arm. He turned his head to see Lavender Brown standing next to him, her hand resting gently on his arm.

"Hey Ron," she greeted; blushing slightly as she slowly moved her hand up and down his arm.

"Hey, Lavender," he squeaked back, unsure of what was happening, "did you want something?"

"Not really, just thought I'd tell you that you were fantastic today," she practically purred, causing a shiver to tingle its way up his spine.

"Um…thanks Lavender. That's….ah….really kind of you," Ron responded. By this stage Lavender had begun fiddling with Ron's hair, twisting it around her fingers. Ron gulped. _What the hell is she doing? Is Lavender trying to flirt with me?_ Ron thought, completely startled by the attention he was receiving.

"No problem. I've always thought you were an incredible player," she whispered in his ear, her warm breath causing something to stir within Ron- something that had previously only been caused by Hermione. All the anger and hostility that had been cursing through Ron disappeared at Lavender's sweet words, his wounded ego healed and his heart mended. For the first time that night Ron didn't think about Hermione. There was a girl standing before him that clearly fancied him, someone who was pretty and sweet and actually liked Ron. Without thinking, without planning anything, Ron leaned forward and gently pressed his lips onto Lavender's. Forgetting Hermione and all his other concerns for that split second as his concentration remained solely on the girl pressed against him, the girl that was currently easing his pain.

* * *

"Won-Won!" Lavender squealed as she plopped herself onto Ron's lap and proceeded to plant her lips on his in what seemed like a desperate attempt to suck his face off. Ron quickly pulled away, mumbling a hello. Ron and Lavender had been dating for a few months now and ever since that fateful night at the Quidditch party Lavender had been increasingly growing on Ron's nerves. When Ron had decided to kiss her he had never imagined that this would happen, that he would be spending every waking moment with a girl attached to his face and that Hermione would ignore him, severe their friendship. That was the worst part. He has always thought that he could cope with anything but having Hermione, his 'Mione, ignoring him was the one thing that he was struggling to cope with. If he had known that a simple thing like kissing Lavender was going to ruin the one thing he valued above everything else, his relationship with Hermione, than he would take it all back, he would do anything to have Hermione again. Lavender, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being ignored by her boyfriend, was currently filling Ron in on all the latest gossip that surrounded Hogwarts. Ron wasn't paying attention to the girl on his lap, though he nodded occasionally and smiled, but was currently staring at Hermione, silently watching her work. All he could hear was the scratching of her quill across the parchment and all he could see was her flushed face, illuminated by the fire, her sparkling chocolate orbs as he focused on her teeth chomping down on her sweet, soft looking lip. The girl in his lap was irrelevant, he loved Hermione and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Ron thought to himself as he sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. Quickly he looked around the room and gathered that he was in the hospital wing. Though his first question had been answered numerous others came to his mind as he wondered what had happened that would lead him to be lying in bed in the hospital wing. The last thing he remembered was something about proclaiming his love for some girl, Romilda someone or other, before blacking out. Still pondering these confusing thoughts Ron felt something move in his hand and looked down to see a small, warm hand clutching his own. It was Hermione. The girl that for months had not uttered more then a sentence to him was sleeping next to him as he rested in hospital, her hand clinging to his as if her life depended on it and her head resting gently on the side of his leg. _She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping,_ Ron thought to himself as he silently gazed at her and subconsciously moved his had to her hair, stroking it gently. Sensing his movement she immediately jumped up, startled, and looked into his eyes, a smile warming her own when she saw him.

"When did you wake up?" she asked, concern obviously etched in her voice

"Just then," he responded, " 'Mione, how long have I been here for?"

"Three days. Umm…Ron…do you…remember what happened?" Hermione asked timidly, a hint of fear evident. Ron searched his mind in a desperate attempt to discover what had happened that would have cause him to lose consciousness, yet nothing came to his mind so he merely shock her head at her.

"No, I don't," he responded, "but I don't want to talk about that right now 'Mione, we can clear it up later. There's some stuff I need to explain to you first," he added when he saw her mouth twitch, a clear indication that she was thinking about to interrupt him. Hermione, looking utterly perplexed, merely nodded, signalling for him to continue. For some strange, unexplainable, reason Ron needed to tell Hermione why he had gone out with Lavender, he needed to fix their relationship and reassure her that one day he would ask her out. He was certain now that this was what she wanted to, after all why would she have been there when he woke up if she didn't deeply care for him.

"It's…well…I mean to say that…ah… the thing is Lavender doesn't really mean that much to me. I mean sure she's pretty and all but…blimey this is difficult," he began, running a hand through his already wild hair, "she isn't as important to me as you are, 'Mione. I dated her because…well I was trying to make you jealous, as stupid as that sounds. I know I've been a git…more then a git a great bloody prat but I want you to forgive me," he added, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he stared into her chocolate eyes in an attempt to gauge what she was thinking. Hermione's smile grew and she wiped a few tears from her eyes before laughing.

"Of course I'll forgive you," she laughed, wrapping him in a tight embrace before quickly letting go, much to Ron's disappointment, and getting up, "but it looks as though you have some things you have to sort out," she added, giving him a knowing look. He knew that she meant Lavender and Ron smiled to himself; certain for the first time that he would win Hermione; as he watched her walk out the door.

**Author Note:** The fight at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's funeral and more will be in the next chapter. Please Read and Review or Flame I don't care either way works. Cheers!


	7. No use hiding anymore

**Disclaimer: **Still I own nothing and never will. This is J.K Rowling's world.

**Author Note: **I know I said in the last chapter that this chapter would go pass what occurs in HBP but it wasn't getting too long so that will definitely happen in the next chapter instead.

No use hiding anymore:

As much as Ron didn't like Lavender anymore and as much as he wanted to be with Hermione, Ron still hadn't ended his disastrous relationship with the ditzy blonde. It had been a few weeks since he had been poisoned, an incident though almost costing him his life something he would be eternally grateful for, and Ron still hadn't managed to muster the courage to tell Lavender that their relationship, if you could honestly call it that, was finally over. He was currently sitting in the library watching Hermione study, something that he, though he didn't actually like the studying aspect of, enjoyed immensely. The endless hours he could spend just watching the girl he loved without a care in the world amazed Ron. Sometimes such lengthy periods of time would fly by without him noticing anything but her. The way she chewed on her bottom lip as she concentrated on a particularly hard task, the way her eyes would light up, becoming the dark chocolate he adored, when she answered a question correctly and the slight red hue on her porcelain cheeks. Ron knew every inch of her face, he knew that there was a small trail of fading freckles under her chin, that her eyes weren't just brown they were the colour of chocolate with tiny hazel and gold specks scattered throughout them and that she had a small, barely visible, scar above her left eye, a reminder from the battle at the Department of Mysteries. He loved every inch of Hermione and, just watching her in the library, gave him the resolve to break up with Lavender…..at the most appropriate time of course.

* * *

"Ron, you have to break up with Lavender," Hermione said gently as they sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. They were sitting so close together but still far enough away that they weren't actually touching. Ron just sighed, he knew he had to, he just didn't seem to be able to and he was sick of telling Hermione that, sick of not being able to come up with a better excuse. 

"I know that 'Mione but it's hard. I'm waiting for us….maybe we'll just fall apart, like Harry and Cho did," he replied, a failing attempt at a joke. Something had changed in his relationship with Hermione after their conversation in the hospital wing that fateful night. They had an understanding. They both knew that they liked each other as more then just friends and they knew that when Ron broke up with Lavender they would finally have their chance.

"The thing is, Ron, that may not happen. I'm saying this because…well we both know that there something deeper then friendship between the two of us…and for something between us to actually eventuate you need to end your relationship with Lavender. You're not just hurting me, Ron. You're hurting her as well and….it isn't fair," Hermione said, clearly frustrated, tinge of sadness evident in her voice, as she rose from her seat to face Ron, hurt etched in her eyes. Ron was completely shocked at this outburst, not only was this the first time either had actually made a mention, no matter how subtle, to their true feelings for each other, but he was at a complete lost as to how to respond. Reaching his hand towards her she moved away, shaking her head, before moving towards the stairs to the dormitory. She looked back at Ron, a tear sliding down her cheek, before she whipped her head back around and climbed the stairs to her room leaving a befuddled and depressed Ron sitting by himself on the couch. _Merlin, now what am I supposed to do?_ Ron thought to himself before he too rose from his seat and headed towards bed.

* * *

Ron stared at the spot his best friend had just occupied before turning to Hermione to see the same perplexed look that most likely covered his face plastered on hers as well. _This time Harry's finally lost it,_ he thought to himself as he rose to go follow his invisible best friend out to common room, _bloody hell why would anyone volunteer to go see _that_ spider, dead or alive?_ He shook his head before turning to see if Hermione was coming. She copied Ron's actions before rising to accompany Ron down the stairs. They both knew, having been friends with Harry for six years, that there was nothing they could do but wait now. As they descended the stairs Ron caught a glimpse of Lavender and immediately wanted to turn back but it was too late for that now, she had seen him too and by the look on her face she was not happy. _What could I have possibly done now_, Ron thought, rolling his eyes, silently wishing that their relationship could just end. 

"What were _you_ doing up there with _her_!" Lavender screeched at Ron as he came down the stairs, her cheeks having turned so red that she looked almost purple. Ron didn't understand what she was talking about, Harry was there too. But then he realised that she couldn't see Harry and could only see him and Hermione and he let out a soft "oh" as he realised what this must look like. Ron was about to explain himself, about to try and rectify the problem, when he stopped himself as he realised that this situation could enable him to end their relationship. She was still screeching about Ron being a "cheating git" and telling him that he "never deserved a girlfriend like me" but Ron didn't retaliate he just took all her abuse until he heard the words "Hermione" and "scarlet woman" escape Lavender's lips, pushing him over the edge.

"Don't you dare bring 'Mione into this!" he snarled, stepping closer to Lavender who backed away towards the wall, "she has nothing to do with this!" he continued, unable to control his anger. Lavender burst into a fit of tears making Ron almost feel sorry for what he had done.

"All you ever think about is _her._ If she's so precious to you why don't you ask her out," she cried before regaining some confidence and taking a step towards him.

"IT'S OVER!" she screeched, slapping him across the face before she ran from the room. Ron, still completely astounded by what had happened, smiled helplessly over at Hermione who, at the sign of a fight, had retreated into the corner of the common room. It was finally over.

* * *

It had been a week since the tumultuous relationship between "Lav-Lav" and "Won-Won" had come to an end and still nothing had changed in Ron and Hermione's relationship, they were still "just friends", a fact that Ron was extremely upset about. _I'm such a ruddy pumpkin head! Why do I have to be such a bloody coward?_ Ron thought to himself, running a hand through his bright red mane as he looked over to where Hermione was studiously studying in the corner. She looked so…….so like Hermione as she sat, nose buried in another exuberantly large book, in her usual cushiony lounge chair, face illuminated by the fire, looking so utterly beautiful, looking exactly like the girl Ron had fallen for so many years ago. _Right, tonight's the night_._ Harry's not here, it's the perfect opportunity. Get your act together Weasley and go get her!_ Jumping up, this last thought reverberating through his head, Ron headed determinedly towards the armchair near the fire, towards Hermione. 

He stood before her, desperately trying to string the right words together, waiting for her to look up and notice him, he had always been waiting for her to notice him. Finally, noticing the shadow that he was casting over her book, Hermione looked up, eyebrows furrowed into a look of annoyance that almost immediately turned to one of intrigue when she noticed the red head standing before her.

"Is everything alright, Ron?" she asked smiling. Ron was unsure how to begin, how was he supposed to tell the love of his life that he loved her? After pacing the ground before him for a while, causing Hermione's smile to fade and become replaced by one of concern.

"Ron, something's wrong, isn't it? What happened?" Hermione asked, placing her hand gently on Ron's arm. Startled by this movement Ron shook his head and knelt before her, this was it, he had to say it.

"No 'Mione, nothing's wrong. It's the complete opposite, well sort of anyway. I mean I don't know if it's the complete opposite. Actually something is wrong, with V-Vol…. well you know who I'm talking about…" he rambled only to be cut of by Hermione,

"Ron, is…is there something you specifically want to tell me?"

"Um…yeah there is. Something really, bloody important. And before you scold me it is _bloody_ important and...I'm…..I'm not as…good with words as you and that is the only way I can describe what I'm about to say," Ron started looking over to see if Hermione was willing to allow him to continue to see that she was nodding, asking him to continue. Confidence lifting at this positive sign, Ron took a breath before continuing with his speech.

"The thing is Hermione… 'Mione….I...For years I've…" he stumbled running his hand through his hair again, making it even wilder then before, "Merlin this is hard. What I'm trying to say is… I love…love…I love you. Ever since I met you I've had…these feelings for you that go beyond friendship and slowly they've developed into…into love and I can't keep lying to you, lying to myself anymore. I love you, Hermione Granger," he finished, taking a breath, his face surely having turned a brilliant shade of red. He stared at her, trying to gauge what she was feeling, yet her face remained emotionless and Ron began to lose hope. _Bloody git, you've misread the signs. She doesn't fancy you and now you've ruined your friendship with her,_ he scolded himself as he began to stand up, began to form an apology. Turning away and mumbling "sorry" Ron felt a warm hand touch his cheek, electricity resonating throughout his body. Slowly he lifted his gaze to meet rich chocolate eyes, brimming with tears, restoring his lost hope.

"Ron, even though you've been a prat and you've made me cry more times then I can honestly count. I love you too," Hermione cried flinging her arms around a thoroughly surprised Ron. Smiling what seemed the most genuine smile he had ever had, Ron pulled away to look at Hermione before leaning forward and placing his lips tenderly against hers. A jolt shot through Ron, spiralling up his spine, filling him up and making him feel complete, leaving him feeling as though something had been missing up until this point in time. She wasn't as refined a kisser as Lavender had been, nowhere near as experienced, but to Ron she was a hundred times better. He moved his hand to gently cup her cheek while the other moved to her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms around his neck, running through his hair, their lips moving slowly, tentatively, together was simply perfect. It was a billion times more right then wildly snogging Lavender has ever been and Ron knew that, as clichéd as it sounded, he would be perfectly content to spend the rest of his life kissing Hermione, his 'Mione.

* * *

"Ron, we have to tell Harry," Hermione exclaimed, biting her lip in that way that Ron found so endearing. He sighed as he pulled away slightly, arms still firmly holding Hermione's waist. He had been enjoying their snooging session, something that happened far to infrequently for Ron's liking, and seeing his 'Mione, lips freshly kissed with pink cheeks and hair out and untamed due to the previous occupation of his hands, all he wanted to do was resume his favourite activity. But Hermione's state of mind was far more important to him and he knew that he had to reassure her, he was her boyfriend after all. After that night in the abandoned common room when they had both confessed their feelings for one another, Ron and Hermione had agreed not to tell Harry about their relationship straight away, he had too much on his mind. This meant that couldn't be open about their relationship with anyone, so they had taken to meeting in the common room when everyone else was asleep or in empty classrooms whenever they had time. They were currently situated in the empty Transfiguration classroom; Hermione sitting on the desk where Ron had placed her, their massive height difference was a nuisance when it came to kissing. 

"I know we have to 'Mione, but we both know that Harry has other things to worry 'bout right now and we don't want to upset him," Ron replied soothingly, gently caressing her cheek.

"I know, Ron. It's just I'm sick of sneaking around and lying to _our_ best friend. I love _you_ and I don't want that to be a secret anymore," she argued, her voice shaking slightly. Ron smiled and kissed her again, lovingly pulling her into an embrace. She loved him, she loved the clumsy, lanky, and unintelligent Ronald Weasley and he was struggling to come to terms with that.

"What was that for?" Hermione inquired as she pulled away from his embrace, a wry smile plastered on her face.

"Cause you love me," Ron answered matter-of-factly causing Hermione to pounce on him, assaulting his lips with her own. He was just beginning to get caught up with the kiss when she pulled away abruptly.

"Why do you have to be so sweet, Ron?" she asked before resuming her previous attack on his lips. They would tell Harry later.

* * *

Harry had gone to try and find one of Voldermort's Horcruxes and Ron and Hermione were alone once more, though this time Ron wasn't interested in snogging, well he had been able to keep _that_ urge under control. Everything was real to Ron now, not that it hadn't been real before but now everything seemed more final, more likely to affect those he was intimately connected with, more likely to affect him. Death was looming over everyone's shoulder while the fight to live was become increasingly difficult. Ron knew he would fight, it was unquestionable. He would fight for himself, he would fight for his family, he would fight for Harry and most of all he would fight for Hermione, for the endless possibilities that came with his 'Mione. Before Hermione, death didn't scare Ron but now it terrified him, now he had everything to lose. 

"It's about to begin," Ron whispered to Hermione, looking cautiously around, desperately searching to make sure it was safe for him to be with his 'Mione like a couple, instead of maintaining their "just friends" façade. There was no one around and he knew that they had a job to do so this could be the last time, if only for tonight, that he could embrace his girlfriend. Almost diving forward, Ron crashed his lips onto hers, making the kiss as fierce, loving and tender as he could, trying to make this kiss communicate everything he had ever felt for Hermione. She responded with equal eagerness and the two stayed like that, glued to each other, for what seemed like eternity before they broke apart, knowing that they had to go and fight.

"It will be all right, 'Mione. I know it will be all right," he whispered gently into her hair before giving her one last soft, tender kiss and leaving to go face the upcoming battle and whatever would ensue.

* * *

An onslaught of curses, the blur of Death Eaters and the tenacious fighting of the Order spiralled around Ron but all he could think about was Hermione, constantly looking for a wave of brown hair, any sign that she was alright. _Blimey I'm a git! I should have stayed with her, what type of boyfriend are you Weasley?_ Ron scolded himself, throwing curses in every direction, barely dodging those being thrown at him. _Merlin I hope she's alright. I'd…I'd die if she wasn't alright._ His thoughts continued in this trend as he continued to fight the Death Eaters, continued to fight for the future and Hermione. Everything was blurring together, one curse after another, one near miss followed by another. Dizziness began to overcome Ron, the inability to concentrate on the battle was enveloping him and he knew that if it wasn't for the Felix Felics then he would have been killed a long time ago. The Death Eaters were beginning to close in around him, the effects of the Felix Felics coming to an end, and then he saw the slicked blonde hair of Malfoy sprint out of the Astronomy Tower alongside the greasy black mane of the potions master closely followed by the messy mop of black hair that he knew to belong to Harry. All the Death Eaters began to dispatch, following the retreating Snape, smug looks adorning their faces, they had had a victory. Firing a few last, lone curses after the backs of the retreating Death Eaters Ron searched the battle ground, trying to seek out the damage. _Blimey, that guy looks worse for ware, _Ron thought to himself when he noticed one member of the Order sprawled out on the floor, blood oozing from the myriad of cuts covering every inch of his face. Stepping closer towards the lifeless figure Ron saw the red hair tied neatly back into a ponytail and his stomach dropped, it was Bill. Crouching over the figure, barely able to contain his emotions, Ron felt for a pulse and found the small, irregular, slow heartbeat of his brother. Unable to suppress a small sob he ran his sleeve over his face, battling to control his tears. He was alive, there was still hope. 

**Author Note:** Another chapter up! I know it isn't that good but I have exams next week so this was the best I could do. Dumbledore's funeral and beyond is next, this time I swear on my life. Anyway review away. Cheers!


	8. Reality sets in

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any aspect of this story, now I'm going to go cry.

Reality sinks in:

Tears streaming down his cheeks. Numbness seeping through his veins, shadowing his mind and heart. The silence, the sheer emptiness, creating a void, a seemingly unfillable well of despair. All this, the ever gaping whole that now seemed to be his world, enveloped Ron. He was drowning, sinking deeper, falling faster. He was so entrenched that getting out was no longer a possibility. Everything was real.

Entering a friendship, especially one with someone like the Boy-Who-Lived, had never been something Ron had had to think about, you either like the person or you didn't. So, as he _did_ like Harry, he had begun a friendship with him, one that was proving to be the most dangerous thing he had ever entered. He had come so close to losing so many of the people that he loved, his father, Ginny, Hermione, his own life and now Bill, all, well almost all, based on his close friendship with The Chosen One, based on what Voldermort was willing to do to hurt Harry, consequently hurting Ron. No regrets. Ron lived with by this. He wouldn't regret his choices, he couldn't regret his choices. If he regretted anything, any choice he made, he would never be able to live with himself, live this life. Regretting meant doubting, and Ron would never doubt his life, he couldn't live if he doubted that everything would be alright in the end, doubted that he would survive. So, though he was risking losing everything, though every one he was close to was at a great risk of being taken away from him, he wouldn't stop fighting. He wouldn't leave Harry and the friendship he treasured so much. Even if it meant death, even if he had to say goodbye to dozens of friends, even as he watched his eldest brother, face covered by the scars of war, fight for his life, he would continue to fight a fight he had begun when he was eleven. Gripping his brother's hand, ferociously wiping the tears from his eyes with the other, he assured himself that he _would_ get through this.

* * *

Ron had been so happy. He had the girl he had always loved. He had the best family he could have ever asked for. He was actually receiving great marks in his classes, thanks to Hermione. And he had Harry, his best mate. _How quickly things can change, _he thought to himself, running a hand wearingly through his hair. The brilliant blue of his eyes had dulled, the spark seemingly dieing, with deep dark circles now seeming to be a permanent fixture on his once bright and bubbly face. The best few weeks of his life had so quickly become a sequence of events he would much rather forget and, if wasn't for Hermione, he was sure that his resolution to do the right thing would have surely failed him. Dumbledore was dead. The one person Voldermort feared was gone and could never come back. It was so hard to believe and, as Ron lay awake in his bed feigning sleep, he chocked on a sob fighting to be let free. _Be a man you prat,_ he chided himself, _think about Harry. Worry about how this must be affecting Harry. It doesn't hurt you like it hurts him so grow up Weasley!_ he continued to yell in his head. Realising that sleep wasn't coming Ron slowly got up, trying not to wake any of his dorm mates, grabbed his nightgown and made for the common room, reasoning that he would be able to think clearer by the light of the fire.

The common room was scarcely lit by the dieing embers of the fire as Ron entered it, sitting in his favourite armchair by the fire, staring into the spitting orange flames. He was completely entrenched in his thoughts when he heard a disgruntled sigh coming from the couch on the other side of the room. Jumping up, startled by the noise and preparing himself to face an intruder, Ron made is way over to see who was there. The familiar bushy curls and slight form of Hermione met him as he got closer and he noticeably relaxed. Kneeling beside his sleeping girlfriend Ron gently placed his hand on her shoulder, revelling in the warmth she emitted and the immediate comfort just touching her brought him.

" 'Mione," he whispered softly in her ear, shaking her arm slightly only to receive a satisfied sigh and have her bury her head further into the couch. Chuckling slightly Ron shook her a little more forcibly and leaned closer to her ear, inhaling her comforting scent.

" 'Mione," he said, this time a little louder, and she opened her eyes, smiling at the face that met hers.

"Ron, what are you doing here at….two in the morning," she scolded while attempting to stifle a yawn.

"I could ask you the same question," he responded, "but if that's the greeting I receive from my girlfriend then maybe I won't ask," he added in mock indigitation, pulling his famous puppy dog face. Hermione just laughed, sitting up and grabbing Ron's arm, stopping him from his attempt to move away.

"Honestly Ron, you can be such a girl sometimes," she giggled, "but despite everything I love you anyway." Smiling he leaned forward, meeting Hermione's lips with his own. To Ron it was amazing how each kiss with Hermione could be so exhilarating, how she always ignited that spark in him and how she made him forget everything else. The kiss started of tenderly enough but soon, as they both felt the need to get closer, become more absorbed in the other, the passion increased as their tongues entwined together, battling each other. Not really knowing what was happening Ron soon found himself positioned above Hermione, who was know lying on the couch again, as they both lost themselves in the kiss. _Merlin, we've never kissed like this before_, Ron thought to himself as he began to trail kisses down to her neck, emitting many arousing moans from Hermione, _Bloody hell this is brilliant_! Her hands was fiddling with his hair, gently pushing his mouth closer to hers, deepening the kiss, as his hand gently cupped her cheek while the other encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. Both were trying to bring the other closer, desperately trying to forget everything else in the other person. His hands were starting to roam, feeling previously unmanned territory, as the passion of their kiss, as well as his arousal, grew. Not wanting to get caught, and feeling as though he would lose all control if they didn't stop soon, Ron pulled reluctantly away, causing a disgruntled groan to leave Hermione. Giving her one last, sweet kiss before getting up and helping her to her feet Ron embraced his girlfriend,

"It's getting late Hermione, we have a big day tomorrow," he whispered gently in her ear, squeezing her hand and leading her to the staircase to her dorm. She smiled warmly before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek,

"Everything _will_ be alright Ron," she whispered reassuringly before turning to go up to her bed, turning to face him one last time before she reached the top of the stairs and blowing him a kiss. Smiling to himself Ron headed towards his own bed. _She always knows how to make everything better, _he thought before drifting off into the first peaceful sleep he had had in a week.

* * *

Watching his headmaster sink into the ground Ron let out an involuntary sob, clutching Hermione closer to him as he soothingly ran his hands through her hair. _He's not coming back now_.He could feel his shirt getting damper from Hermione's heart wrenching sobs, breaking his heart as he failingly attempted to comfort her. _Merlin I hate it when she cries,_ he thought as he continued his desperate attempt to sooth her and control his own tears.

"It's going to be alright, 'Mione," he whispered in her ear, rubbing circles on her back, "you said it before, everything _will_ be alright," he smiled reassuringly at her, not sure whether he was just trying to reassure her of it this was for himself as well. Still silently sobbing Hermione's tear glazed eyes met his,

"Oh Ron, you can't know that for sure. I know I said that but Dumbledore's gone. If Dumbledore's gone then what makes any of us think we can survive. I…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" she wailed, breaking down in his arms, and Ron felt his heart rip, if Hermione had no hope then what was he supposed to do? He couldn't lose hope, he just couldn't, and he wasn't about to let Hermione lose hope either so grabbing Hermione firmly by the shoulders he turned her around to face him.

"Listen to me 'Mione. Nothing is going to take me away from you, nothing okay?" he stated firmly to a bewildered Hermione who merely nodded, "I love you 'Mione, I _wont _let anything hurt you, alright. Just promise me that you wont lose hope, you can't stop hopping 'Mione," he whispered this last part in her ear, choking on the words as he stifled his tears. Gripping Ron even tighter, Hermione nodded against his shoulder, assuring him that she wouldn't give up and Ron closed his eyes, hugging his 'Mione as though his life depended on it, convinced that everything would be alright.

After what, to Ron, seemed like hours the couple broke their embrace and Ron turned around, searching for Harry. The last thing he wanted was for his best mate to find out about him and 'Mione before they had a chance to tell him so, though he wanted nothing more then to kiss his girlfriend, he reluctantly got up, pulling Hermione up with him.

"We better go see how Harry's going?" Ron said, smiling down at a now no longer crying Hermione who nodded, giving Ron a small smile and looked around, scanning for their missing best friend.

"His over there," she said, pointing over to the lake where Harry was standing and, when Ron squinted, he looked like he was talking to the Minister of Magic. Ron felt his face contort with rage, he could feel his hands balling into fists, as he saw the _traitor_ standing just behind the Minister, Percy. All he wanted to was run over to his _brother_ and show him what he had done to his family, Percy's now ex-family, but, just as he was about to speed forward, he felt a placating hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Hermione gently shaking her head mouthing "Harry" and he calmed down, he had to be calm for Harry's sake. Nodding he took Hermione's hand and they made there way towards the lake. As soon as they arrived they dropped their hands, walking over to where Harry was glaring at the retreating back of the Minister.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked, reaching Harry's side while Ron flanked his other.

"Asking me again to be the poster boy for the Ministry and wondering where Dumbledore always went," Harry replied bitterly, "I said no, offcourse"

"Let me at Percy. Just one hit will make me feel better" Ron joked, trying to ease the tension that was building between the three friends, successfully earning a laugh from both of them. Harry resumes staring solemnly into space while Ron watches as Hermione looks despondently back at the castle that they have called home for six years.

"It's strange to think that Hogwarts might close down," she sighs, seeming to fight back even more tears. On instinct Ron moved towards Hermione, wanting to comfort his girlfriend, but then he drew back remembering that to Harry they were "just friends."

"Even if Hogwarts does re-open I won't be coming back," Harry stated calmly, still not really looking at his two best friends. Though his mouth dropped open, shock evident on his face, Ron wasn't actually that surprised. He knew it was coming. With Dumbledore gone Harry wouldn't want to continue his education. He had a job to do now. He had to find the Horcruxes. Ron also knew that if Harry wasn't going back to school then he wouldn't be either.

"We'll come with you mate," Ron added determinedly as Hermione nodded her head in consent, "you cant get rid of us."

* * *

He was home. Even though he loved Hogwarts, he had spent most of the last six years there after all, the Burrow was his real home. The smell of his mother's cooking, the crooked house that always seemed as though the wrong gust of wind would knock it down, the annoying garden gnomes that seemed to always need to be thrown out of the yard and the knowledge that he was safe was what made the Burrow the place he loved most in the world. Spending the days playing Quidditch with his brother's and Ginny, eating ominous amounts of his mother's food and just relaxing was, to Ron, the most enjoyable method of drifting through the summer and he wished that he could spend the rest of his life soaking up everything about the Burrow and the family he loved. The only thing missing was Harry and Hermione, both whom would be arriving in a few weeks for Bill and Fleur's marriage. He missed them both but he longed for Hermione and was so glad that she was coming a few days before Harry so that they could figure out a way to tell him, and his family, about their relationship, not to mention the alone time he longed for. The war was looming, Ron knew that, and soon Harry, Hermione and himself would set off on the almost impossible quest of defeating the Dark Lord. He wasn't being naïve by thinking about how wonderful his family, best mate and girlfriend were, he was simply trying to soak up life before the unmistakable gloom of death settled over everyone.

Walking up to his room, thinking about the joys of life while trying not to dwell on the fear of death, Ron heard the almost inaudible crying of his sister and was immediately jolted from his thoughts. _I wonder what all that's about,_ he thought as he made his way to her door, knocking on it gently.

"Go away, mum! I _don't_ want to talk," Ginny screeched through the door

"It's me, Ron," Ron whispered gently, unshaken by Ginny's sudden outburst. Ron heard a sigh followed by a scuffle before the door was open and he was greeted by the tear stained face of his little sister. He could feel his heart drop as he saw her quivering lip, her tear glazed eyes and the look of utter hopelessness plastered on the face of his once feisty sister. She motioned for him to come inside and he obediently followed, closing the door behind him, only to have her collapse into his arms before he could more then a few steps inside the room. Her sobs racked her body, reverberating onto his, as he gently lifted her up moving to sit on her bed.

"He…I can't believe he…can't he see…," she cried into his chest, clearly to upset to string her words together into a single, flowing sentence. Not sure what was upsetting his baby sister Ron merely clung to Ginny and soothingly rubbed her back, whispering assurances that everything would be okay in her ear. Being the two youngest of the Weasley clan, Ron and Ginny had always been close. Ron believed this was because for two years they were the only thing close to a friend each other had, with all their other siblings already at Hogwarts, and this resulted in them depending on the other more then any of their other siblings. Ginny was the first person to know, well officially anyway, that Ron liked Hermione and he was the first to know that Ginny liked Harry. They had always been, and would always be, there for each other.

"Don't worry Gin, whatever it is you can tell me about it. We tell each other everything. It'll be alright you have me and the rest of the family, blimey even Fred and George," he began, earning a tear filled laugh from Ginny, "and you have Hermione and all your friends and don't forget Harry…" but he was cut off before he could continue by a loud sob being emitted from Ginny at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Startled by this Ron hugged her tighter, waiting for an explanation.

"Ron," she sniffled, moving slightly away from him, "that's the thing. Harry….he…he…he broke up with me," she chocked out, trying not to cry anymore. Ron felt anger boil inside him, rising steadily through his whole body, filling him with rage. _Some best mate,_ he thought, contorted by his rage, _how could that git do this to my little sister? Was she not good enough for him, bloody Chosen One. He'll pay for this!_ Ron's thoughts continued as he made to leap up before he was stopped by Ginny placing a forceful hand on his shoulder

"No! Ron, I'm just being stupid. He…I'm sure…there was some logical reason behind it Ron. He…well he said…he wants to protect me. I understand it. I do. It just hurts," she cried, gripping onto him once more, "I _love_ him and he…well he's always been a noble git but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"You deserve better then _him, _Gin," Ron replied gently, "you don't deserve this,"

"Thanks Ron but don't…just promise me you won't hurt him. He doesn't know what he's doing, really," she stated bravely hugging Ron tighter to her.

"I promise, Gin," Ron replied, soothing his fragile sister, letting her cry to him for the rest of the night knowing that that was all he could do, Ginny needed her big brother.

**Author Note:** So this isn't the best chapter but I wanted to put something up sooner rather then later. Tell me what you think. Read and Review

Cheers!


	9. Love conquers all doesn't it?

**Disclaimer:** It would be so much easier if I actually owned HP as then I wouldn't have to always write these annoying disclaimers but, alas, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling

Love conquers all- doesn't it?

Ron waited by the fireplace, searching for that wave of brown curls, those chocolate eyes, that perfect porcelain face. He needed to see Hermione, not just for the sake of his hormones, which incidentally also needed to see Hermione, but because Ginny needed Hermione. Ron just didn't know what to say and, apart from being able to be her shoulder to cry on, he felt completely useless. The only thing _he_ wanted to do was beat the living daylights out of Harry and he wasn't even allowed to do that, he had promised Ginny. He still couldn't believe that his best friend, the guy he had been friends with since he was eleven, the Chosen One, had broken his baby sister's heart and he wasn't even going to pay for it. _Stupid ruddy Boy-Who-Lived, gets everything and abuses it. Breaks _my _sister's heart and _I _cant even give him the bloody punch up he deserves…._

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by a poof of smoke as a wave of brown curls followed by the slender figure of Hermione crashed into the Weasley fireplace.

"'MIONE," Ron yelled running towards his girlfriend, who had only just managed to get herself up off the floor, and capturing her in a great big bear hug that almost resulted in them both landing on the floor again.

"I missed you so much 'Mione," he whispered into her hair, still clutching onto her delicate frame. Hermione, however, pushed away from Ron, giving him what could only be labelled as a deeply confused look.

"Ron, what's happened?" she asked, worry etched clearly in her voice as she looked up into his eyes, begging him to confide in her.

"Its…its Ginny. Harry broke up with her and…well lets just say I didn't know what to say to her. She _needs_ to talk to someone who…well another female and I needed to see you," Ron replied, staring at his feet as he spoke the last part. He didn't want to look weak in front of Hermione, he couldn't be weak. A hand brushes his and he looks up to meet Hermione's eyes.

"I get it Ron. It's okay to be upset. I'll go speak to Ginny," she soothes, gently caressing his cheek. Nodding he gives her one last hug before nodding towards Ginny's room before moving towards the kitchen.

"Ron," she calls halting him, "Wait up for me, okay?" she added. Turning he saw a smile playing on her lips before she turned, running up the stairs to comfort his sister.

* * *

Lying on the couch, Hermione snuggled in his arms, watching the dying embers of the fire slowly fade away, the orange sparks spitting themselves sporadically into the air, was, to Ron, the most comforting thing in the world. Inhaling her scent, gently running his fingers through her once wild hair and then those occasional sweet, tender kisses created the sort of comfort that Ron knew he needed in order to survive, in order to fight. He wished he didn't have to wait until no one was around to do this, wished he could always be like this with his 'Mione. _My 'Mione_, he thought with a smile, _my bloody brilliant 'Mione._ He liked to think of her as his, even though he knew his independent girlfriend could never belong to anybody, because he believed that it was his job to protect her, keep her safe and warm and loved. Knowing that he would never be able to really fulfil his _duty_ to keep her safe if they were constantly hiding their relationship, he made a choice. They had to tell everyone now.

" 'Mione," he whispers gently into her ear, startling his almost sleeping girlfriend, "I think…what I mean to say is….I think it's time we took the next step in our relationship," he continued trying to sound confident. However, her reply was completely unexpected as she jumped away from his embrace turning to face him with her hands firmly on her hips, her eyes blazing with an intense anger he hasn't seen present in those chocolate orbs for a while now.

"You know perfectly well that I'm not ready for that, Ronald," she snaps glaring daggers at her now thoroughly surprised boyfriend, "you insensitive prat! How could you think that I was ready for _that_ when I never alluded to such a thing?" Gapping at his angered girlfriend Ron manages to digest what she is saying. She thought he meant sex, something that would admittedly be very nice but something far from Ron's mind at that moment. Fighting back a laugh at their miscommunication, knowing that Hermione would not at this current time see the humour, he reaches forward to grab her hand, only for her to pull back.

"No, 'Mione, I didn't mean _that_. I wasn't even thinking along those lines. I just think its time we told Harry and every one else about _us_," he said gently grabbing her hand again, this time not being met with resistance. Blushing she turned to face him,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just thought….well you know and I'm not ready for that yet and it scared me that you would want me to do that. I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion and accusing you of… being a prick really. I know your not, honestly I do," she began to ramble before Ron comfortingly squeezed her hand, making her focus on what he had actually said while informing her that he understood, "you are right about the other thing though. It is time… we'll tell your family tomorrow and Harry when he arrives. But now I'm off to bed," Hermione continued, placing a swift kiss on Ron's lips before heading towards the stairs.

"Just know 'Mione that I'll never pressure you to do what you don't want to. I can wait forever," Ron stated matter-of-factly catching Hermione's attention before she disappeared up the stairs. Turning to give one last smile and reassuring nod to Ron, Hermione disappeared from Ron's view. They were official now and, as scary as that was-having a commitment at a time of war, Ron couldn't be happier.

* * *

Sitting with his family, eating breakfast was a normal everyday occurrence for Ron but for some reason, probably the fact that he was about to tell them that he had been going out with Hermione for almost two months now, made him feel as though this interaction had suddenly become the most awkward thing in the world. Hermione was sitting beside him and he could see her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, her breathing uneven. Catching her gaze he smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed the hand he was holding under the table, the time had come. Coughing in order to grab the attention of his family, Ron waited until everyone turned to face him.

"Hermione and I have something to say," he began, not noticing the knowing looks being shared between the rest of the family, "We've been dating for well almost two months now and we…well I believe we will be for…what I hope is a bloody long time," he smiled proudly at the rest of his family and brought his and Hermione's interlinked hands to the top of the table. Silence, this was all that met Ron upon his big declaration. Silence had always been an uncommon occurance in the Weasley household and, being the pin point of this rare event, Ron was starting to feel uncomfortable, lose confidence in voicing the status of his relationship with Hermione. The doubt creeping in, that unmistakable clasp of terror taking hold, Ron chanced another glance at his family and all hope returned when his eyes met the heart-warming smile of his mother, beaming at him from across the table as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Congratulations you two!" boomed his father proudly smiling at him from the end of the table as his mother captured Hermione in a bone crushing hug. He felt a hand clap his shoulder and turned to face his collection of brother's, all smiling warmly at him, muttering their congratulations coupled with the expected "about time!" and "it took you long enough". His eyes searched for the only member of his family who had not congratulated him yet, Ginny. There she was, hugging Hermione. Locking his eyes with hers he saw the first genuine smile he had seen on her sweet, innocent face in weeks as she nodded towards him, giving him her own type of congratulation. Ron was overwhelmed by the relief that swept over him as he made his way towards Hermione, draping his arm over her shoulders, revealing in the simple intimacy of this gesture. The room bustled with laughter and spirit again, a fire reignited in his sister's eyes, and Ron felt completely and utterly content, certain that love- his and Hermione's love- had made a difference.

* * *

Hearing the knock startled Ron. Sure he _had_ been waiting for it. Fighting the range of emotions, varying from elation to fury, that rose within him at the thought of seeing his best mate…his sister's ex-boyfriend. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy that he was finally going to be seeing Harry after three weeks of almost no contact with him and a tiny part of him couldn't help but feel elated at the thought. However another part, a much bigger part, believed that he should punch the living daylights out of his best mate as a way of greeting, rather then the usual friendly clap on the shoulder. This was why the knock had suddenly become something so unexpected, Ron just wasn't ready. His thoughts still fighting a raging war in his head Ron headed towards the door of the Burrow.

That unexpected, always elating, feeling of joy was, fortunately, the one that won the battle and presented itself to Ron upon seeing the messy black hair, broken glasses and detached smile of his best friend. The anger lost as he clapped his best mates shoulder, realising that Harry had a reason, that he did it because he had to.

"It's bloody brilliant to see you, Harry! How are you, mate?" Ron asked as he led Harry into the house.

"It's great to see you too, Ron! I'm…well as good as can be I suppose. The Dursley's weren't as bad as usual. How are things with you? Flying as much as possible and eating all the food placed in front of you would be my guess," Harry replied laughing as he placed he levitated his bag to Ron's room and looked around, absorbing the familiarity of the Burrow.

"Yeah 'course I've been flying nearly everyday and, as you know, no one cooks as good as my mum can," he replied heartily, feeling his heart swell at the prospect of always seeing happy this happy, yet knowing that this contentment was fleeting, that war would crush his spirit. This was not the time to dwell on the upcoming war, the foreboding final confrontation. Ron needed to tell Harry about his relationship with Hermione as if he didn't do it now he might not to it at all.

"Harry, mate, there's…well…umm…," fortunately his incoherent rambling was cut off as Hermione walked into the room, shrieking a very un-Hermionish "HARRY!" before embracing him in a sisterly hug.

"Harry, it's so good to see you," she squealed finally letting go of a thoroughly surprised Harry's neck.

"Good to see you too, Hermione," he replied, looking curiously over at Ron, "I didn't know Hermione was going to be getting here before me, Ron. Playing favourites now are we?" he laughed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. However, Ron and Hermione didn't laugh. Hermione simply moved over towards Ron, who by this stage was a nice shade of magenta, and grabbed his hand. At this simple gesture Harry's eyebrows shot up behind his fringe.

"Actually Harry there's something both Ron and I wanted to talk to you about," Hermione began, sounding almost as authoritarian as McGonagall. _Merlin she's sexy when she's bossy_, Ron thought, _that whole authoritative, aggressive, domineering thing really works with 'Mione_. He felt almost aroused as he watched his girlfriend take control of the situation.

"As you've probably noticed we both have certain feelings for each other that exceed those of friendship. I guess the thing is Ron and I having been dating, for a few months actually, and we'd just like you to be happy for us and know that you're still our best friend and we don't want you to feel awkward about it," she said, seeming to not need breath as she outlined what appeared to be a rehearsed speech, yet knowing Hermione probably came straight from the heart and that brain of hers. Harry's grin seemed to double in size as he positively beamed at Hermione and Ron's interlaced hands before turning to look at their faces,

"About bloody time I reckon!" Harry chuckled, continuing even as Hermione reprimanded his language, "I mean, sure it might be awkward at first but….well I think I've always known that you two would end up together. Plus as Dumbledore said, love _is _the most important thing in winning this battle," he continued, his face, though still plastered with a smile, noticeably darkening at the mention of Dumbledore and the upcoming war. However, his smile never faltered as he faked a yawn and looked down at his watch,

"Time for me to go to bed," he said heading towards the stairs, the mood having been dramatically darkened, turning to face Ron and Hermione once more, "I really am happy for the both of you," he added before disappearing from view leaving a shocked couple, still clasping each others hand, at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

The marriage of a brother, a marriage in general, is supposed to be a happy occasion. Laughter, drinks, dancing, swirling, singing, stumbling and that euphoric feeling that accompanies few events. Yet the difference between suppose to be and an actual fact is what creates a moment, destroys a life, and changes the whole dynamics of an event. The marriage of Bill Weasley to Fleur Delacour hadn't brought Ron the happiness he needed, hadn't secured that feeling of safety and contentment that they all knew would disappear in the war. Love was supposed to end the war. It was Harry's ability to love that was supposed to be the downfall of Voldermort. Love gave Ron hope and now it seemed as though all hope was lost. Harry wasn't Harry anymore. Focused on death, killing, destruction and all things morbid, all things lacking love, was killing his ability to love, was steadily stopping any chance they had to end the war. It was hard for Ron to think of the war as just beginning when, to him and those closest to Harry, the war had started the day Harry found out he was a wizard. They were just preparing for another battle, a more important battle. _If Harry can't love, if Harry loses hope… then this _war_ is as good as over_, he thought as he made his way over to where Harry was sitting, staring hopelessly at his little sister who was too busy dancing with an array of boys to notice. While at first Ron had enjoyed the wedding, dancing with Hermione and joking with his brothers, when he had seen Harry looking so solemn, broken and lost the happiness had instantly faded away. They, the Golden Trio, _needed_ this last day of peace and Ron was going to make sure they all got it.

"You should go dance with her, mate," Ron mumbled gently as he plopped himself down in the chair next to Harry who nearly jumped out of his seat, startled out of staring at Ginny, snapped back into reality. He nodded solemnly at Ron, a detached smile plastered on his face-not reaching his emerald eyes.

"I don't think she'd want to dance with me," he replied, resuming his previous activity of staring at Ginny twirling, laughing….living, "I screwed up, Ron. What was I thinking? That she'd wait for me?" he practically screamed, running a hand furiously through his hair.

"I know…actually we all know that I'm not that good at talking about my feelings or whatever but yeah, mate, you did screw up," Ron chuckled, clapping Harry fondly on the back.

"Not helping," Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands

"Look, Harry, you really hurt Ginny and I mean really really hurt her. I'm going to be honest with you and say that at first I…lets just say I bloody wanted to bash your head in. But then, when I saw you, I realised that you must have had a reason for it. I knew that the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't have broken my sister's heart without a reason. Anyway what I'm trying to say is….I think…well maybe you _need _Ginny,"

"I mean Dumbledore did say you're ability of love was what would help you defeat V-Voldermort so go apologize to my baby sister, Harry" Ron finished, nodding to where Ginny was still dancing away. Harry smiled at his best mate and stood up heading towards Ginny standing alone on the dance floor before turning to face Ron, a grin evident for the first time in days,

"Thanks," he said seriously, "when did you become so…mature?" he chuckled

"I reckon you'd have to thank 'Mione for that," Ron chuckled in return, "now get over there and dance with my sister before I change my mind. Nodding obediently Harry headed over to Ginny who appeared thoroughly startled by what was being asked. A smile began to spread over her face, growing wider with each word uttered by Harry, as she grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to the dance floor. As she leaned in towards Harry for a kiss Ron looked away, smiling to himself and searching for 'Mione. Maybe it wasn't too late to rectify the day just yet.

**Author Note:** So I finally updated. You know the drill Read and Review. Cheers!


	10. The end of summer

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

The end of summer:

The days were getting shorter. The wind blowed gently through the trees, the breeze growing stronger, as the temperature decreased slowly. The summer was ending. The summer was ending and the Golden Trio hadn't even begun to think about their upcoming journey, the Horcruxes, the war. This…this lack of planning, lack of action, lack of decisiveness was beginning to get to Ron. It wasn't as though he wasn't enjoying the summer holiday, embracing the time he had with Harry, Hermione and his family, but he knew that they _had_ to act. They had to fight if they were going to win this battle, finally win the war. He'd discussed it with Hermione during one of their late night…chats and they'd both decided that it was time to talk to Harry. They were both glad that he and Ginny had gotten back together, that Harry was smiling again, but smiling, laughing and indecisiveness wasn't going to win the war. They needed a plan and they needed one now.

Black hair sprawled over the back of the couch, glasses askew, eyes closed and a small, radiating smile plastered on his face. It was obvious that Harry Potter was content and Ron felt a small stab of guilt hit him, knowing that he was about to end this contentment, as he walked towards his peacefully sleeping best friend, clasping Hermione's hand in his. Hermione gently shook Harry's shoulder, succeeding in waking him up and earning a smile as he sat up, stretching slightly.

"What do you two want?" he yawned, still smiling at his two best friends

"Well the thing is….both Hermione and I feel that and we're sure you want to as well…actually we don't know what your thinking and we don't know what you want to do that's why we're talking to you…what I'm trying to say is…" Ron rambled before sighing and turning to his girlfriend, giving her a pleading look only for her to roll her eyes at him and nod, "Hermione wants to talk to you," he finished lamely

"What Ron was trying to say is that we're both wondering what plans, if any, you have for looking for the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked gently

The laughing attack Harry had been having at Ron's inarticulateness stopped suddenly and his whole cheery demeanour darkened dramatically at these words.

"I actually have been thinking about it and have developed a plan, despite what _you_ both think!" he spat, his eyes darkening as he turned on his best friends. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears and it was her turn to look pleadingly at Ron.

"Harry, mate, we know you've thought about it. Merlin _we've_ all been thinking about it. 'Mione and I just wanted to know what you've planed. Now either tell us or go sulk about what has happened and what might happen which I'm sure is the key to defeating Voldermort," Ron snapped back, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the last part of his speech. He hadn't meant to sound so angry but he was sick of having to pander Harry, tiptoe around subjects that may upset Harry. He couldn't live with the constant _look after Harry, don't upset Harry_ mantra running through his head anymore. They needed to move on from Dumbledore's death, the needed to start acting. Completely startled from Ron's sudden outburst Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Ron before realising that both him and Hermione were waiting for him to speak, preparing themselves for the onslaught of words that would surely follow.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you guys it's just...it's just that everything is so…so _real_ and I know that we have to do something but I want the rest of the summer. I _need_ the rest of the summer to allow me, _us_, to be fully prepared for whatever happens next," he began sighing, staring intently at both Ron and Hermione, begging them to understand. Ron nodded at Harry and turned to see Hermione doing the same thing, giving him a small smile that asked him to continue.

"I think that we need to start practicing jinxes and defensive spells and such before…well before the war. When the summer ends, while Ginny and everyone are getting ready to go of to Hogwarts we'll leave. I have to see the Dursley's one last time, Dumbledore wanted me to. After I'd…I'd like to visit my parents' graves at Godric's Hollow. I have a feeling that a Horcrux might be there. Then…well then we go where the clues take us," Harry finished, sounding most philosophical.

"We'll be with you all the way, mate" Ron smiled clapping him on the shoulder. Hermione jumped on Harry embracing him in a tight hug while a stunned Harry stared bemusedly at Ron from over her shoulder.

"Oi, 'Mione I thought I was your boyfriend," Ron laughed as Hermione let go of Harry and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before Ron grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap and attaching his lips to hers. Giggling she half attempted to pull away before she became too absorbed in the kiss, responding with equal enthusiasm. A cough was heard and Ron reluctantly pulled away from Hermione to see a disgusted Harry glaring at them.

"Are you two going to stop trying to suck each others face's off or should I just go," he asked, trying very hard to hide a grin. Ron responded by resuming his previous activity of assaulting Hermione's lips as he heard Harry leave the room, laughing as he went.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly in a blur of snogging, Quidditch, training and food. Ginny was going back to Hogwarts today, amid a mass of tears from Mrs. Weasley and a…different kind of goodbye from Harry. While it had been very hard trying to tell Mrs. Weasley that he, Hermione and Harry wouldn't be finishing their education, his ears were still ringing from the yelling that had ensued, Ron had managed to convince her, with help from his father, that they _had_ to do this and that they were old enough to look after themselves. The hostility that he had faced from his mother for about a week after the confrontation had subsided and Ron had noticed that more food seemed to make its way onto his plate these days, not that he was complaining or anything. He was actually relieved that his family knew about what was happening, he would hate to hide something that big from his family and could only imagine how hard this must be for Hermione, her family being so detached from the wizarding world with no knowledge of the foreboding danger. He would talk to her later about that later, now he had to say goodbye to Ginny. Walking over to where his little sister stood Ron placed a hand on her back, grabbing her attention from Harry. She turned to face him, smiling, and immediately engulfed him in a warm hug which Ron gratefully returned.

"Have a good year at school, Gin. I promise me, 'Mione and Harry will write all the time," he said kindly, pulling away from their embrace.

"Have a good year yourself, Ron and be careful okay," she replied smiling, wiping a sole tear away from her cheek, "anyway I best be off and if you _don't_ write then make sure you watch your back," she added giving her brother a glare that would've put Mrs. Weasley to shame before she began to laugh as she walked out the door towards the car, waving as she left.

* * *

_Merlin this is hard. Bloody hell why is this so hard?_ Ron thought to himself as he looked in the mirror examining his outfit, a rare occurrence- so rare in fact that Ron's mirror was so thickly covered in grime and spider webs that it was a wonder Ron could even see his reflection in the mirror. _Get a grip Weasley! you're only going to see her parents. Oh this is bloody brilliant you're going to be meeting Hermione's parents for the first time as her _boyfriend_ and you can't even make you're hair sit straight. I'm such a prat they're going to hate me, 'Mione's going to break up with me because they hate me…_ However his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Ron, it's me. Can I come in," he heard Hermione's voice call through the door as he rushed over to open it for her, running a hand through his previously tamed hair as he did so. Laughing at Ron's hastiness Hermione entered the room, placing a soft peck on her boyfriend's lips. _Bloody hell she looks brilliant_, Ron thought as he examined his girlfriend's choice of outfit. She wore a tight, flattering red silk dress that accentuated all of her curves, her wild brown curls had been tamed so that they fell into perfect chocolate ringlets framing her face and she had the slightest, almost unnoticeable, amount of makeup on that highlighted her beautiful chocolate orbs and lush lips. In short terms she looked absolutely gorgeous and all Ron wanted was to spend the whole night alone together and make her feel as special as he knew she was.

"You...wow," he stuttered unable to articulate what he was thinking, " 'Mione you look beautiful," he finally managed and Hermione let out a most un-Hermioneish giggle,

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ron," she responded taking his hand, "shall we go?"

Ron smiled warmly as he kissed his girlfriend's hand and led her towards the door to his room. It amazed him just how quickly she was able to calm his nerves, especially when she didn't actually do anything.

* * *

The calmness that Hermione had instilled in Ron by just being present began to rapidly vanish as they stood outside the Granger's door waiting for someone to come greet them. Breathing became harder, the air became hotter and Ron had the distinct impression that there was a definite lack of oxygen where he was standing. Hermione must have sensed Ron's frazzled state as she gently kissed his cheek and caressed the hand she was holding,

"Don't worry Ron. My parent's will love you because I love you. It'll be fine, I promise," she soothed and Ron instantly felt his heart lift, a weight tumble off his shoulders. She was right he had nothing to worry about, he didn't need their approval 'cause they loved 'Mione and 'Mione loved him, everything _would _be fine. Just then the door burst open and Hermione was engulfed in the embrace of a middle aged greying man whose eyes were the exact replica of his daughter's. He looked pleasant with his slightly round, warm, friendly face and his relaxed demeanour. Ron watched as father and daughter greeted each other and then noticed another figure approaching. A plumper, older looking version of Hermione appeared at the doorstep, moving to greet her daughter, and Ron was certain that if he was to move thirty years into the future she, apart from her eyes, would be resemble his 'Mione identically. As mother and daughter shared a greeting Ron moved to greet her father, who by this stage was warmly smiling at him.

"Hullo sir, I'm Ron Weasley," he said confidently, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ron," Mr. Granger greeted, firmly shaking his hand, "there's no need for this sir business, call me Henry," he added warmly

"No problem si…Henry," he blushed while Henry merely laughed and gestured for his wife to come over.

"You must be Ron, Hermione's told us all about you," Mrs. Granger said, greeting Ron with a friendly hug, "please feel free to call me Elizabeth,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth," Ron replied with much more confidence then he felt.

"Well I think its time we all went inside," Henry suggested, clapping Ron's shoulder and manoeuvring him into the house, "I think some tea is just what is needed, love," he added to Elizabeth as the all moved into the kitchen.

After and incredibly awkward start to conversation, with many prolonged silences following the numerous uncomfortable, faltering attempts at conversation, Henry had brought out Hermione's baby album, emitting a squeal from Hermione as she attempted to snatch the book away, and from then on the conversation was easy, comfortable and relaxing.

"So my little Hermione, how long have you and Ron been going out?" Henry asked interrupting the easy flowing conversation and causing Ron to almost choke on his tea. He turned to look at his girlfriend sitting beside him on the couch, clutching his hand, and saw that the blush on her face would do the Weasley family proud.

"Well…um…Ron and I have been dating for…almost four months now," she spluttered, "Why do you ask, Daddy?"

Henry merely smiled and looked at the couple's interlinked hands, before turning his full attention to Ron.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with young Ron here," Henry asked calmly, rising from his chair and beckoning for Ron to follow. Ron gulped, _oh Merlin_, before following Henry out of the room.

Moving into the kitchen Henry gestured for Ron to sit on the table opposite him and chuckled as he saw the nervous expression plastered on Ron's face.

"No need to be nervous Ron, I just want to ask you a few questions," he stated calmly, "I know about the war, Ron, and that you, your friend Harry and my little girl are right in the midst of it and well… I know that anything could happen to my Hermione and I just want to know…do you love her?"

Startled by his honesty and the weight of the question he had just been asked, all Ron could do was stare. He knew that he loved Hermione with all his heart, that she was what made his life worth living, and he would do anything to keep her safe, protect her. He decided that he would answer Henry with the same honesty and hope that that was enough.

"Mr. Granger…Henry I love 'Mione, more then anything in the world. I've loved her since I was twelve and I know that I will love her forever," he started calmly, confidently, "I want to be honest with you. _Everyone_ in our world is in danger, especially Harry, 'Mione and me, and anything could happen. But I _will_ look after her, I promise you I'll keep her as safe as I possibly can and…well after…after this is all over I'm…I'd like to marry 'Mione," he finished honestly, blushing at his last words. He looked over at Henry and saw him beaming with what could only be described as pride.

"You're a fine young man, Ron," he said, his voice full of emotion, clapping him on the back and rising from his chair, "It'd be an honour to have you as a son-in-law one day, and I have no doubt that you'll look after my little girl or 'Mione as you call her," he chuckled as they walked back into the living room.

* * *

Walking back into the Burrow, Ron's arm draped casually over Hermione's shoulder, Hermione turned her head to face Ron,

"What did dad want to talk about, Ron?" she asked curiously, smiling up at him when she noticed the blush creeping up his face, his ears reddening.

"Um…man's business 'Mione, nothing for you to worry 'bout," Ron chuckled, drawing Hermione closer to him, reeling in her warmth. He loved the serenity of just being with Hermione, relaxing, drawing in the comfort offered by the other. He was enjoying their embrace, the peace, when he heard a sigh emitted from Hermione, not one of content but one that sent a chill down his spine, and he drew away from his girlfriend so that he could look into her eyes and was shocked to see them glistening with fresh tears.

"'Mione… 'Mione what's wrong?" he asked gently only to have her break down into sobs, weeping as she feel into his arms, her tears shacking them both. Unsure what to do, what was wrong, Ron attempted to soothe Hermione as he gently rubbed her back and drew her closer to his chest.

"Oh Ron, that could…I might not…what if," she mumbled, chocking on her unfinished sentences, "I might never see them again, Ron. That could have been the last time I ever saw my parent's," she whispered her body shacking. Guilt hit Ron as he finally understood why they had gone to visit her parent's, why she had been so desperate to for him to meet them and why she had hugged them so tightly before they left. It wasn't the friendly visit he thought it had been, it wasn't because she hadn't seen them in so long, it was because she wanted to say goodbye, just in case. In case the worse happened, in case she never had another opportunity and Ron felt bad. He felt bad because his family was part of this, bad because he didn't have to say goodbye.

"Look 'Mione, you _have_ to be positive. You'll see them again, alright. They'll be there after the war and so will you. They'll be there at our wedding and at the birth's of our kids. It will all be fine, love," he whispered soothingly into her hair, pulling away and blushing when he realised what he'd said about their future, a subject they hadn't really touched on before.

"Sorry…I meant when you get married to whoever you want to marry…"

However, his apology was cut of as Hermione's lips covered his,

"Don't be sorry you prat, that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said…even though you do have the emotional range of a teaspoon," she laughed, running towards the house, Ron chasing after her as it began to rain. The summer was over.

**Author Note:** Okay so I know that my story is getting worse the more I write but bear with me I have an interesting twist coming up, mwahaha. Anyway Read and Review.

Cheers!


	11. Life ends when living ceases

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story. All belongs to J.K Rowling

Life ends when living ceases:

Those last few peaceful days of summer disappeared in a blur of happy smiles, light hearted conversations, sticky mornings followed by showering afternoons and freezing darkness. It all ended too soon with the foreboding battle, the increasing depression, clouding the Golden Trio, denting their once bright spirits, distinguishing the fire in their souls. Leaving, the last hugs, the tight smiles, the tears, had instilled a deep sense of regret in Ron. With the normal what ifs running through his head he had wished that he had done so much more, wished that he had savoured every moment and wished that he hadn't complained, hadn't whined, hadn't at some stages hated the family he loved so much. The family he was going to miss more then words could ever describe. Clinging to his mother, his father, even his brothers, he had attempted to memorise everything about them and promised them that he was trying to keep them safe, begged them to stay safe. After the summer, when all the joy halted, the dark depressing spiral spinning constantly downwards, shifting out of control, enveloped Ron, cast a shadow over the Golden Trio. As hardship among endless hardships loomed in the near and distant future the lights went out on the Burrow, a light was switched off in Ron's heart.

* * *

_This wasn't supposed to happen,_ Ron thought to himself as he stared around the battlefield, taking in the death. His heart was beating fast, the adrenalin of the battle still pacing through his veins. He couldn't focus properly, it was all too much. Everything had happened so quickly, too quickly. No one had enough time to react; curses were sent flying at a rapid speed as the bodies began to fall, the death toll rising at an unimaginable pace as the corpses littered the ground, the site that was once Harry's family home. _How the bloody hell did this happen,_ Ron thought angrily as he scanned the body ridden area for a familiar face, praying his loved ones would all be safe, cursing himself for not watching them better, for failing to protect them to the best of his abilities.

"RON!" a familiar voice screamed and he turned to see Hermione streaming towards him and before he knew what was happening she had thrown her arms around his neck and had buried her head in his chest.

"I was so worried…I couldn't see you…I thought…well it doesn't matter now, you're safe," she mumbled into his chest. Ron, still going through everything that had just happened, simply pulled Hermione closer to him, planting a kiss on her forehead, telling her, in his own way, just how pleased he was that she was safe. He was just beginning to get lost in the comfort of his 'Mione's embrace, her scent, the way her brown curls gently tickled his cheek and the pure warmth she emitted, when a piercing scream meet his ears. Immediately releasing himself from Hermione's embrace, Ron ran towards the noise, scanning the area for who was in danger, for whatever may be causing the danger. There was something so familiar about the scream that made Ron's blood curdle as he continued to sprint towards the noise, searching for something, anything at all. Suddenly he spotted a glimpse of red near an old, burnt out tree and he quickened his sprint, practically flying towards the shiny red hair that, as he got closer, he recognised belonged to Ginny. _Thank Merlin she's safe, _Ron thought as he quickly realised that she wasn't being attacked and he was just about to sweep her into a hug when he noticed the mop of unruly brown hair that she was staring at, her face contorted into a look of utter shock. There lying on the hard mud, body distorted, unmoving, was Neville Longbottom.

* * *

_Poor bumbling, clumsy Neville,_ Ron thought to himself sadly, almost angrily as he sat patiently in a wing at St Mungo's, Hermione curled up beside him as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. After the battle, a battle that had occurred so spontaneously that Ron still didn't know what had caused it, Ginny had found Neville dead, completely mutilated by a fleeing Draco Malfoy, and Harry had been found unconscious only a few metres away from the mangled body of Neville and the Order had immediately taken him for treatment at St Mungo's, hence Ron and Hermione's current position waiting for Harry to wake. _He bloody didn't deserve to go that way_, his thoughts continued and he felt tears begin to fill his eyes. Neville had always been a good mate, a complete idiot at times but he was so fiercely loyal and brave that any fault he may have had seemed insignificant. The hunt for the Horcruxes, the journey to defeating Voldermort, was supposed to involve only three people, Harry, Ron and Hermione- The Golden Trio, yet as the search begun more people became involved, more people had been needed. Neville joined the Order. He had wanted to avenge his parents. He had wanted to destroy Bellatix Lestrange, longed to see her suffer the way she had made his parents suffer, made _him _suffer. Ron let a lone tear fall down his cheek and, looking solemnly up at the ceiling, whispered a hoarse goodbye to his friend.

"Neville…dead," Harry chocked out staring disbelievingly at his two best friends. Hermione gently took Harry's hand but he pulled away quickly, shaking his head.

"If I'd known that was the curse I would never have…" he mumble, eyes closed, allowing his unfinished sentence to hang in the air. Ron turned to Hermione, eyes wide with curiosity, and saw that she was as confused as he was. Nodding her head from Harry to her boyfriend Hermione silently told Ron to ask their best friend what he meant, to find out what was happening.

"Harry, what do you mean?" Ron asked gently, startling Harry out of his thoughts. Turning once again to face his best friends Harry crinkled his face into a thoughtful expression, looking as though he was trying to remember something.

"I….he…we were both fighting a couple of Death Eaters…Malfoy and Crabbe I think…anyway Crabbe ran away and then Malfoy shot a curse at me and I didn't have enough time to react so I waited for the inevitable…I assumed it was…well you know what curse…so I closed my eyes and then nothing hit me and Neville was lying at my feet…" Harry said quietly, choking on the last words. He shook his head silently as though he was clearing it, resolving himself to continue. Clearing his throat he looked up at his two best friends, telling them he had more to say and halting Hermione who was already moving towards him, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Malfoy's face contorted for a second and I knew I had a chance to…to…to finish _him_. Just as I was about to…well kill him…he began to run and just before he disapparated he sent some sort of curse at me and know I'm here," he added with a grim smile that faded quickly from his face, "If I had have know for sure what curse he was sending then I would have made sure it hit _me_. Neville didn't deserve to die like that," he whispered fiercely as Hermione encumbered him in a bear hug. For a second Harry's eyes darkened and Ron thought he was going to push Hermione off him, scold her and tell her he didn't need comfort, but almost immediately they softened and he gripped her tighter, letting himself break down as he clung to his best friend, his sister. Ron smiled to himself despite the overwhelming sadness of the situation. He was surprised, at first, that he wasn't at all jealous. If any other man merely touched Hermione he had a jealous fit and attempt to kill the other man with his bare hands…but with Harry it was different, he understood that they were like siblings to each other. Finally the two broke apart and Harry smiled at Hermione, whispering a thankyou, before turning to smile at Ron.

"You better watch your back, Potter. Honestly what made you think you could touch my 'Mione like that?" Ron said ruthfully, desperately trying to keep a straight face. However, at the site of Harry's utterly terrified face with an apology about to escape his stuttering lips Ron burst out laughing. It was the first time all three of them had truly laughed in months but it all ended too soon when the joke wore out, Hermione hitting her boyfriend half heartedly on the head, and that dark well of depression kicked in again.

* * *

Ron was sure he was going to be sore for the rest of his life. As he shot curse after curse at the rampaging Death Eaters and had curse after curse fired at himself he felt bruised and scarred and tired. He _always_ felt bruised and scarred and tired. War, the greatest wizarding war, was killing him, sucking away at his soul, crushing his spirit, until he felt like an inanimate object, something whose soul duty was to fight and, eventually, die. He wasn't the same anymore. He didn't joke like he used to, didn't laugh as quickly as he used to and he no longer cared like he used to. If it wasn't for Hermione, his family and Harry, the brief shining moments of happiness he spent with them between the battles, he would give up, like so many before him had, and welcome death. As the Trio travelled through Europe in their desperate search for the littered pieces of Voldermort's tattered soul they had all lost a piece of themselves and it was only the bond that they shared and the love that flowed through all of them that they remained together, continued to fight the seemingly impossible battle. So far they had destroyed two more Horcruxes, Hufflepuf's cup and Gryffindor's sword, and everyday they were inching closer to the third, Ravenclaw's necklace. They knew where it was hidden, Voldermort's old orphanage, yet the constant onslaught by the Death Eaters kept them moving forward at only a snails pace, frustrating terribly the not so Golden Trio. Hermione, undoubtedly the brains, researched constantly, leaving little time for late night "chats" with her disgruntled boyfriend, so that when they could finally move forward and destroy the Horcrux the knew about they would know what route to take next and so that maybe, just maybe, they would be able to finally end this war. Ron kept guard as the trio slept in uninhibited hovel after uninhibited hovel. He was their watch dog, their safe keeper. Ron knew his role and he was happy to adhere to it, having a job kept him going, kept him motivated and kept him prepared to fight.

* * *

Huddled by their man made fire, out in the open magic being way to dangerous, Ron tried his best to comfort Hermione, Harry having fallen asleep almost immediately after the latest, cruellest battle. Luna had fallen bravely taking two Death Eaters down with her and Ron knew there wouldn't be a funeral, there never was anymore. They had lost so many, Neville, Tonks, Hagrid and now Luna, and Ron felt as though he was constantly fighting back tears. He had only broken down once, that sad, cold, heartbreaking day that Hagrid had died. Like a child he had wept in his girlfriend's embrace and he knew that he had never loved Hermione more then when, at the site of his tears, she had embraced him and told him that it was okay to cry, to let his guard down, instead of turning away in disgust like he thought she would do. Now it was his turn and Hermione sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged her by the fire, both mourning the loss of their friend Luna. Ron remembered what Lupin had said earlier, "At least she died bravely in battle", and he let out a bitter laugh. _Luna didn't want to die. How the ruddy hell was dying _bravely_ going to make it a better death? You're still bloody dead and you won't come back,_ Ron thought bitterly to himself as he hugged Hermione tighter.

"Ron," she whispered hoarsely, startling him slightly as it is the first thing she's said all night, looking up at him and he notices that they're glistening with fresh tears and he rubs them away with his thumb on instinct. She smiles slightly and then clears her throat, "tomorrow may be the last day to…to say this and I…I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and…when…when this is all over I want to be with you for the rest of my life," she managed to choke out, "I'm not asking you to propose or anything I just want to let you know how I feel because…because…because I'd hate to die and not have you know just how much you mean to me," she finished, almost shyly. Ron's heart swelled with a pleasant mixture of pride and love and he hugged Hermione closer to him, gently caressing her lips with his quickly before drawing back to look straight at his 'Mione. He loved her more then anything in the world and would be eternally grateful to whoever put her in his life.

"I love you too, 'Mione, more then you could _ever_ imagine. You're it for me and when this finishes we'll get married, if you'll have me offcourse, and have a brilliant bunch of red haired know-it-all little kiddies," he whispered gently smiling ruggedly at her, pleased to see her face light up in a way it hadn't for ages.

* * *

A scar spiralled up Ron's side, it hurt constantly and when he moved it made him believe that death was fast approaching. Yet despite the pain, the thumping, cursing singe of pain surging through his body at every moment, he continued to fire curse after curse at the attacking Death Eaters, dodging the rampage of curses being sent at him. Only one Horcrux remained, Voldermort's snake, and the battles were becoming fiercer as the Death Eaters tried everything to stop them from weakening their master, try and halt the inevitable final battle. Dodging another Unforgivable curse Ron quickly stunned his opponent to give him enough time to scan the field and make sure everyone else, everyone he loved, was still alright, still fighting. _Merlin she's brilliant, _Ron thought to himself as he saw Hermione fending of two Death Eaters without assistance, her face set with determination as her eyes blazed with the ferocity he loved. Ginny was holding her own as she battled Malfoy, her red hair flying wildly in all directions, and Ron cursed himself for doubting that she would be able to fight. He didn't have time to look for Harry as another Death Eater marched towards him, wand out and pointing straight at his chest. Ron was too quick and knocked the bumbling Death Eater unconscious before he even had time to register the wand aligning with his head.

"AVADA KED-" a woman began to scream only to be stopped before the deadly curse could fully escape his lips. Ron turned around instantly, his heart thumping in his throat, the adrenalin pumping through his veins. A resounding thump echoed through the battleground as everyone turned to face the scene unfolding before them. Ron could feel his heart quicken, the blood pumping in his ears and draining from his face as his eyes widened. There stood Harry with his wand raised over a cowering Voldermort, a shell of the former Dark Lord, an intense blaze of determination setting his eyes on fire as he stared coldly at the man who had destroyed so many, pure hatred boring into Voldermort from Harry's very soul. _Bloody hell, this is ruddy brilliant_ was the only thought that passed through Ron as he sprinted towards his best friend, turning only to make sure Hermione was right behind him. As they reached their heroic best friend, taking their place flanking the Boy Who Lived, Ron saw the woman who had tried to kill Harry, his best mate. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had caused Neville so much pain and destroyed his parents' lives, was dead, the light had left her eyes, and Ron had no doubt that it was Harry who had killed her, that Harry had settled his score with Neville. Lying in a bloody heap beside the cruel, heartless witch was Voldermort's treasured pet, the last Horcrux was dead. A sudden urge to cheer filled Ron as he realised why the weak and wounded Voldermort was cowering on the floor, begging for mercy. He was immortal no more. Stifling this urge he too pointed his wand directly at the heart of the famous Dark Lord, feeling venom of pure hatred seep into his veins, will him to kill.

"The tables have turned Voldermort," Harry whispered coldly, his words so harsh, so cruel, so deadly.

"You don't…you can't kill me, Potter. What would your Mudblood mother say if she saw you now, so ready to kill? So ready to allow another to meet the same _sticky_ end she did?" Voldermort laughed, fear seeping subtly into his once fearsome voice, as he tried desperately to find his lost wand. His red eyes were gone. He no longer resembled a snake but a depleted, older version of the handsome teenager Harry had described from the diary in second year. His ice blue eyes filled with so much fear that all the malice from his words disappeared and Ron was instantly reminded of a small frightened, lost little boy. The word petrified couldn't even begin to describe this once powerful, fearsome man. A cold heartless laugh was emitted from Harry, a sound so unnatural that Ron felt his own heart freeze a little. Noticing what Hermione was doing, sending curse after curse at the remaining Death Eaters, he silently cursed himself for his own lack of innovation before beginning to vend of the oncoming Death Eaters as well.

"Do you honestly expect me to forgive you?" Harry spat, "forgive the man that caused me and countless other's so much pain," he paused laughing icily again as he stepped threateningly closer to his nemesis.

"My mother would be proud. Proud to know that I faced you, the most despised, cowardly wizard to ever live, and won. I will win Voldermort. I will see the light's fade from your eyes. I will _finally _fulfil the prophecy you stored so much by and get the revenge," he whispered chillingly, staring straight into Voldermort's eyes and smirking as he saw his lip tremble, "this is for my parents', for Cedric, for Sirius and Dumbledore," he yelled pointing his wand at the Dark Lords heart as he made one last fleeting attempt to flee.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry bellowed, face contorted with all the rage and hatred he had ever felt.

**Author Note:** So I finally updated and the last chapter, which is really and epilogue is underway. I know this is a really bad chapter but I want to finish this before the last book comes out. Read and Review.

Cheers!


	12. When it all comes to an end

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the genius J.K Rowling owns all.

When it all comes to an end:

The sun didn't suddenly come out from behind the clouds and the rain didn't immediately come to a halt. Ron didn't feel a great weight shift off his shoulders and the world didn't become a whole lot brighter. No cheer spread out through the crowd and elation certainly didn't spread through his body. The green light hit Voldermort squarely in the chest, all the light evaporating from his red, beady eyes, sending his frail form to the ground. An eerie silence filled the battle ground as Harry, wand still pointing to where his nemesis had stood, merely gapped at the fallen Dark Lord. Ron felt a small, barely recognizable, smile creep onto his face as he realised the magnitude of what had just happened. The Golden Trio had won. Harry Potter had saved the day again. All too quickly the silence vanished as the shrieks of the remaining Death Eaters erupted through the air, echoing through the torn, ancient trees that littered the ground. This startled Harry, Ron and Hermione out of their own, quite, celebration and, along with the rest of the Order, they turned their wands towards the Dark Lord's faithful, ready to fight. The grieving Death Eaters, startled by the oncoming Order members, began to Dissaparate as quickly as possible and, before they knew it, the Order found themselves alone on the death riddled battle ground. _That_ was when the cheer erupted and pure euphoria spread through Ron as the light realised that they had vanquished the dark.

* * *

Before he could even get off the train, Ron found himself engulfed by his mother and, for the first time since he was a little kid, he hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm, cherishing the moment to just hug his mother. He was allowed these small moments now, allowed to breath in the familiarity of his family, indulge himself in all the little things that made up his life. He felt a few, joyful tears drip into his mother's hair before they separated and he saw his warm, aging father standing a few paces behind, beaming up at his young son. Without a moments hesitation Ron stepped towards the man that had been his hero as a child, smiling ruggedly and extending his hand only to be enveloped once again, this time by his father.

"It's good to have you back, son," Arthur said gruffly as he pulled away from the embrace, wiping away the few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Good to be back dad," Ron replied, smiling wildly as he turned round to see Hermione grinning at him. Taking her hand he began to walk towards the gates of the station, the smile never leaving his face. He was, finally allowed to live again. He was finally allowed to think about the future, his life with the girl he loved more than anything in the world. It certainly _was_ good to be home.

* * *

_Kissing 'Mione had never been this much fun_, Ron thought as he leaned in for another searing kiss, Hermione responded with equal enthusiasm. They were lying on Ron's bed, the door locked and a silencing charm had been performed, with Ron positioned above his girlfriend, pinning her beneath him. They were kissing with so much fire, ferocity that Ron knew that Hermione would have to be able to feel his growing…attraction to her. He felt himself growl as his girlfriend's delicate hands ran over his chest, his shirt having been discarded early on in the evening. He began to glide his own hands under her shirt, massaging her soft skin as he moved upwards tentatively. However, Hermione wouldn't have any of this and she quickly removed her top and gently moved Ron's hand forward until it was covering her breast. _Bloody hell this is brilliant,_ he thought, sighing to himself as he moved his hand towards her back, tacking in the silkiness of her skin, to try and undo the annoying clasp of her bra. Then he felt a small, delicate hand begin to drift teasingly lower and his own actions halted as he jumped up, his eyes wide. That hadn't been what he was planning to do, well not yet anyway, and he had to make that perfectly clear.

"Hermione," he chocked out as he stared at his innocently smiling girlfriend as though she was some sort of hairy smile, she responded by biting her bottom lip in a truly endearing way that almost, _almost_, made him want to jump on her again.

"I want to, Ron," she stated shyly, though her eyes held a glint of steely determination and Ron had to shake himself back into his resolution.

"Well I don't," he replied angrily, disentangling himself completely from his girlfriend. Immediately he noticed that the distance between himself and Hermione was greater then he had intended it to be and looked up only to see tears gliding down her cheeks, deep hurt haunting her eyes. _Bugger, didn't mean it to come out like that_.

"You mean…you don't find me attra…attract…attractive," she cried and Ron felt his heart crack a little. He couldn't understand how she couldn't see just how absolutely gorgeous, why she wasn't able to see that a bloke would have to be stupid to not be attracted to her.

"Merlin 'Mione, _offcourse_ I'm attracted to you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, not to mention dead sexy. I'm stuffed this up royally, bloody great prat I am," he began with a sigh as he chanced another glance at Hermione, thankful to see that her tears had stopped and a blush was now creeping up her cheeks, illuminating her face, "I just meant that I don't want us to do this just because the war is over and we can. I want us to…well you know... when we're really ready. I love you 'Mione and I want to do this right," he finished quickly, a blush rising up his own cheeks. He looked up to see Hermione beaming at him, her chocolate eyes shining.

"It's alright Ron," she began shyly, reaching out to hold his hand, "we'll wait." She reached up to kiss his cheek, whispering a sweet goodnight, before walking towards her own room, smiling innocently at her boyfriend just as she reached the door.

* * *

He was going to do it now. He _had _to do it now or risk losing the thing that meant more to him then anything in the whole world, more then anything ever could. He began to recite the words of his speech in his head, allowing a wave of emotions to rush through him as he thought back on the last eight years of his life. Looking into the mirror he noted the changes in his own appearance, his once tall lanky body now muscular and strong and his once short hair now much long and redder then ever. He smiled to himself. He definitely didn't look like that little boy anymore. Running a hand through his already messy hair, a habit he was sure he would never grow out of, he began to walk down the crooked stairs he loved, butterflies playing havoc with his stomach. As he reached the bottom stair he saw her, face buried in a book, hair cascading down around her shoulders, as she sat calmly by the fire, at complete ease with the world. Love didn't seem to be a strong enough word to describe how he felt for her and though he wasn't extremely intelligent he was pretty sure there wasn't a word that actually existed. She had made him a better person, allowed himself to show the world who he really was. She gave him the confidence to be whatever he wanted to be, gave him the courage to achieve whatever he dreamed of achieving. And, most importantly, she loved him for who he really was. She was the first person to see him for who he was and realise everything he could do and see all the truly admirable qualities he had. At times Ron was sure that she knew him better then he knew himself. He sighed as he stepped towards her, his loud footsteps startling her and removing her eyes from the pages of her book. Though she was dressed simply, old jeans and one of his used Weasley jumpers, Ron had never been surer that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, he sighed. Her smile lit her whole face as she saw who was standing before her, the once lanky little boy that she had grown to love. Taking a deep breath he began, his planned speech vanishing at the sight of her,

"Hermione…My 'Mione," he whispered stroking her cheek as he got down on one knee, causing a gasp of surprise to be emitted from her mouth, "When I first saw you on the train I, to be perfectly honest, thought you were a icky know-it-all goody-two shoes," he laughed and was surprised that she was giggling to,

"But something happened. Some, strange, sorta fuzzy feeling swept through me and I wished that you hadn't seen me with dirt on my nose. I…well as you know I ignored it and was a right git to you until that bloody troll incident. You…well…I mean…I don't know about you but to me there's always been something _more_ then friendship to you and me. I always, always felt something no matter how hard I tried not to," he paused as he looked into the chocolate orbs he loved to get lost in, searching in them for the right words to say.

"For years I treated you so badly, so horribly. I know you will probably deny that but its true, I was a complete and utter prat when it came to you," this earned him a giggle, "but…you…you stuck by me and you made me see…see the whole world from a different perspective. You shone a light on things I'd never even thought 'bout. I don't know what I did to deserve your love but I… I…I treasure it above everything else and the time I've been allowed to be with you as more then friends has truly been the most brilliant time of my life," he chocked on the last words, realising that he had to say this now, had to ask her now.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he practically cried, opening the small, velvet box he'd been clutching to produce a simple, yet elegant diamond engagement ring. Before he could even begin to prepare himself for whatever she would say a shriek pierced the air as Hermione launched herself into his arms, almost knocking them both onto the floor.

"Yes!" she screamed as she pulled back from the embrace to kiss him squarely on the lips. Ron smiled into the kiss, responding with double the enthusiasm. Everything was going to be all right now. The girl he loved was in his arms and had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. A feeling of pure contentment washed over him. After years of battles, scenes of gruesome deaths and horrific endings, everything was, finally, going to plan.

**Author Note:** So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed reading it. I will be back again once I've finished reading DH. I really, hope Ron and Hermione end up together. I mean they absolutely have to! Anyway, before I start rambling, read and review.

Cheers!


End file.
